To Know You
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Dia hanyalah seorang playboy murahan biasa. Orang yang rendah. Tapi aku selalu terikat setiap kali melihat matanya yang hampa.
1. Chapter 1

Di sekolahku, banyak bertebaran gosip aneh. Yang paling terkenal adalah tentang dia.

Dia adalah cowo terpopuler di sekolah ini, entah kenapa. Seorang playboy yang aneh. Kabarnya, dia tidak pernah menolak siapapun yang menyatakan suka padanya. Benar-benar murahan 'kan? Tapi...

''Kau ini sebenarnya suka padaku nggak sih?'' gadis itu berteriak namun dia tidak merespon. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah gadis itu.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan, gadis itu melayangkan sebuah tamparan. ''Ternyata semua gosip itu benar. Kau memang rendah!'' Gadis itu berlari pergi. Ia masih tetap disitu, tidak merespon. Seolah-olah tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Kejadian itu memang sudah biasa di sekolah ini. Selalu seperti itu. Katanya, tidak pernah ada yang bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Dan setiap kali selalu diakhiri dengan sebuah tamparan. Dan parahnya lagi, begitu pergi, selalu ada yang menggantikan. Dan kali ini...

''Hei,'' ia melihat ke arahku, ''Kau mau pacaran denganku?''

Itu merupakan hal yang tidak pernah kurencanakan saat sarapan tadi pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

**To Know You**

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atap sekolah memang tempat yang paling nyaman untuk memakan bekal. Padahal sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, atap sekolah masih menjadi tempat para pasangan berkumpul dan bermesraan. Tapi sejak Guru Ebisu yang merupakan guru sastra diangkat menjadi wakil kepala sekolah, ia melarang murid-muridnya untuk memasuki wilayah atap.

Terima kasih untuk jepitan hitam kecil yang ada di sakuku. Aku bisa makan sendirian di atap dengan tenang. Menikmati belaian angin, selimut biru langit dengan motif awan. Yah... Membawa satu orang tidak terlalu menyakitkan 'kan?

Aku memperhatikannya sambil menyuap makananku ke mulut. Rambut pirangnya yang halus bergoyang dengan lembut sesuai arah angin. Samar-samar, tercium bau semerbak melon dari roti yang tinggal setengah ditangannya.

Ia makan dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Ia menggigit sebagian kecil roti itu kemudian mengunyahnya dengan sangat lama. Aku tidak yakin ia bisa menghabiskan roti itu sampai waktu istirahat selesai.

Matanya seolah-olah menerawang jauh. Jauh ke tempat yang tidak kukenal.

''Hei, makananmu hanya roti itu?'' Ia tidak menjawabku. ''Kalau kau hanya makan itu terus, tidak ada gizinya, loh.''

Ia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku mengambil sepotong telur dadar gulung dari kotak bekalku lalu aku berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka walau ia menolak, dan...

Hola!

Aku berhasil memasukkannya walau harus dengan susah payah.

Tidak bisa membuangnya, ia mengunyah telur itu perlahan. Matanya sedikit melebar saat memakannya. ''Enak?'' Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Aku senang dengan reaksinya.

''Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan membuatkan bekal yang sama untukmu. Oh iya, siapa namamu?'' Aneh memang karena aku mengajaknya pacaran tanpa tahu namanya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang pelan di antara angin yang bertiup dan sedikit menyamarkan suaranya. ''Naruto? Itu namamu?'' Ia mengangguk.

''Salam kenal, Naruto. Namaku Hinata.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepopulerannya memang hebat. Dalam sekejap, hampir seluruh sekolah tahu ia sudah berpacaran lagi. Meski hal ini merupakan kegiatan mingguan, tapi efeknya tidak pernah berkurang.

Aku sendiri tidak menyangka ia bisa menjadi pacarku. Tapi seingatku, saat aku mengajaknya, ia tidak mengatakan iya atau tidak. Ia hanya melihat ke arahku sebentar dengan pandangan yang masih sama, lalu pergi begitu saja. Seperti berkata: _'Terserahlah'_

Tidak menolak...

... dan tidak menerima.

Kini aku mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang tidak terlalu suka saat bersama dengannya, kenapa tidak pernah ada yang bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Dia tidak pernah bicara. Diajak bicara, dia tetap diam. Didiamkan, suasana jadi sunyi. Tanda kalau ia mendengarmu hanyalah sedikit anggukkan atau gerakan kelopak matanya. Gerakan lain? Kurasa tidak ada.

Yang lebih membuatku tertarik adalah pandangannya yang kosong. Benar-benar seperti orang mati. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah makan, bernapas, dan berjalan. Aku tidak yakin ia akan tetap melakukan hal itu untuk ke depannya. Siapa tahu dalam waktu dekat ia juga berhenti melakukan hal itu.

Kalau bersamanya, kita jadi tidak tahu apakah kita benar-benar hidup di dunia ini. Entah ia yang tidak hidup, atau kita yang tidak hidup. Apapun yang kita lakukan, tidak pernah ditanggapinya. Bagi kita, ia seperti tidak ada, dan baginya, kita benar-benar tidak ada. Pantas saja banyak yang menyebutnya seperti mayat hidup. Bagiku ia lebih mirip zombie. Tidak hidup, tapi tidak mati. _Lifeless_.

Meski dia seperti ini, tapi ternyata ia juga memiliki teman. Pernah ada seorang cowo berambut nanas mendatangiku saat aku sedang bertugas membuang sampah. Wajahnya seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di malam hari.

''Hei, kau.'' Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menunggu ia berbicara. ''Dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namamu...'' Ok, kurasa itu kalimat yang kurang sopan untuk diucapkan pada orang yang baru ditemui. ''...tapi kalau kau hanya ingin mendekati Naruto karena wajah, predikat, maupun ketenarannya, lebih baik kau berhenti sekarang sebelum kau menjadi seperti para cewe yang sudah-sudah.'' Kupikir apa yang mau di bicarakan sampai mendatangiku. Ternyata ia mau membahas tentang pacar zombieku.

''Aku suka tubuhnya.'' Cowo nanas tampak bingung dengan jawabanku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana kalimat itu berasal. Itu keluar begitu saja tanpa sempat dicerna oleh otakku. ''Aku suka tubuhnya yang atletis, perutnya yang six-packs lalu...''

''Oi oi oi, kau bercanda 'kan? Kalau hanya seperti itu, lebih baik kau cari saja cowo lain. Masih banyak yang lebih baik daripada dia. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan dia itu seperti mayat hidup? Kau—''

''Sebenarnya yang kau khawatirkan aku, atau Naruto?'' Ia terdiam tak menjawab. Aku menghela napas panjang. ''Dengar, aku tidak berpacaran dengannya karena aku menyukai wajah, predikat, dan ketenarannya. Maupun tubuhnya.'' Bagian terakhir kukatakan sambil sedikit berbisik karena ceplas-ceplosku tadi. Rasanya aku bahkan belum penah melihat tubuhnya yang tanpa busana. ''Apa dengan begitu kau bisa tenang?''

Cowo nanas itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. ''Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya? Apa kau sama dengan cewe-cewe sebelumnya yang berpura-pura baik dan berusaha agar dia tidak seperti itu lagi? Seolah-olah membawanya keluar dari kegelapan menuju cahaya, hah? Kalau memang seperti itu, hentikan saja! Sia-sia tahu! Sudah banyak orang yang mencoba, tapi gagal. Jangan bersikap sok peduli!''

''Matanya.''

Cowo nanas melihat lurus ke arah mataku. Aku yakin ia mengerti maksudku tanpa harus menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya melarikan tangan ke rambutnya lalu berbalik pergi.

''Terserahlah. Kalian kaum Hawa memang merepotkan.''

Itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia mempunyai teman. Jangan salahkan aku, siapa yang menyangka dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu ia masih bisa berteman? Yang jelas bukan aku.

Menarik napas panjang, aku menghembuskannya keras-keras. Apa tindakanku ini benar adanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Nah, seperti yang kujanjikan, ini bagianmu,'' kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal ke pangkuannya. Hari ini cuaca cerah, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang paling nyaman untuk makan siang.

Dia menatapku. Hanya hal itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menanggapi segala tindakanku, selain mengangguk atau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

''Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa membukanya?'' tanyaku sambil mengunyah sosis gurita yang baru kugoreng tadi pagi. Dia hanya diam melihat kotak bekal itu.

Aku memutar bola mataku sebelum membuka kain penutup kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya. Nasi putih, sosis goreng berbentuk gurita, telur dadar gulung, tomat kecil, dan yang lainnya. Bekal yang sama dengan yang kumiliki.

''Apa kau juga perlu disuapi?''

Dia mengambil sumpitnya sendiri dan mulai mengambil sedikit nasi. Nasi yang masih agak hangat itu dikunyahnya bersama dengan telur dadar gulung yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Tempo makannya lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kali makan bersamaku.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya memakan masakanku yang sudah kubuat sampai harus bangun pagi. ''Kau boleh makan, tapi jangan sampai belepotan dong.'' Aku menertawai cara makannya sambil mengambil butiran nasi yang ada di dekat mulutnya lalu memasukkannya bersama dengan kumpulan nasi lain yang dikunyahnya.

Dia tidak kelihatan protes dan membiarkanku melakukannya. Dia tetap melanjutkan acara makannya sendiri, dan aku melanjutkan bagianku.

Aku menyukai keberadaannya yang hampir tidak menimbulkan suara di dekatku. Sama seperti angin yang menerpa wajahku kemudian membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Sama seperti suara burung yang selalu menemaniku dari atas sana.

Dekat namun jauh. Jauh...

...namun terasa dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa hubungan kami yang tidak jelas ini sudah berlangsung hampir seminggu, dan... Aku masih belum merasa mau putus dengannya.

Entah ini harus digolongkan kabar baik atau bukan, yang pasti hal itu sudah tersebar hampir ke seluruh sekolah. Cowo ini memang hebat. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya selalu menyebar dengan cepat. Tapi menjadi pusat perhatian sepertinya bukan tujuan utamanya berperilaku seperti zombie.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi aku harus segera berberes dan pergi ke tempatnya kalau tidak mau ditinggal.

''Hyuuga, tolong gantikan aku piket, ya.'' Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka menghampiriku dan mencegah niatku untuk segera pergi dari kelas ini. Ingin rasanya menolak permintaan itu, tapi mulut ini serasa kaku dan suaraku tidak bisa keluar.

Belum sempat aku memberikan respon, ia pergi begitu saja sambil melambaikan terima kasihnya. Ia pergi bersama kawanannya ke karaoke box bertemu dengan kawanannya yang lain. Dan tadi dia bilang dia harus pergi untuk menjemput adiknya di TK?

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Bahkan satu orang lagi yang seharusnya ikut ber-piket bersamanya pun menghilang. Kurasa kali ini aku harus membiarkan dia pulang sendiri.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, aku membersihkan ruangan kelas itu seorang diri. Berharap agar matahari akan terbenam setelah aku sampai di rumah karena aku terlalu takut untuk pulang sendirian saat gelap.

Setelah beberes, aku berlari di koridor agar cepat sampai di bawah. Saat aku melewati ruang kelas 2-3 yang berada di sebelah kelasku, pintu kelas itu terbuka, memberi celah yang cukup untuk seseorang dapat mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Saat itulah aku mulai tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat mataku dan yang tersampaikan ke otakku. Ruangan kelas yang bermandikan warna oranye matahari sore, tirai jendela yang menari dengan diiringi irama angin, disana ia duduk seolah-olah menjadi penonton dalam sebuah pertunjukan fenomena alam.

Ia duduk bersandar santai pada kursinya. Posisi yang sama dengan saat tiap kali aku melihatnya di kelas, dimana sekelilingnya selalu ramai dan dia selalu berdiam di situ. Arah yang sama ketika aku melihatnya sedang berada dalam pelajaran, entah ia memperhatikan guru atau tidak. Tempat yang sama dimana aku selalu menemukannya saat istirahat dan menyeretnya ke atap bersamaku.

Tiba-tiba dia beranjak dari tempatnya, membuatku sedikit terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia berjalan ke arahku tanpa melihatku meski hanya sekilas lalu melewatiku yang berada di ambang pintu begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Kurasa, meski tidak menunjukkannya, ia tahu kalau aku ada di sini.

Aku pun menyusulnya dari belakang menelusuri lorong sekolah yang panjang setelah melepaskan senyum kecil di bibirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan pulang kami tidaklah istimewa. Tidak ada bergandeng tangan, maupun obrolan ringan. Jarak kecil yang ada di antara kami berdua hanya diisi oleh keheningan yang diselingi oleh suara langkah kami maupun tawa canda orang-orang yang melewati jalan yang sama dengan kami.

Untuk ukuran laki-laki, kupikir jalannya cukup pelan. Seharusnya dengan kaki yang panjang itu, dia bisa mengambil langkah yang jauh lebih lebar dari sekarang.

Karena aku mengambil jarak sekitar dua langkah di belakangnya, aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang lebar. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana dan sebelahnya lagi membawa tas sekolah. Kancing blazer hijaunya dibuka, menampilkan warna putih kemeja yang ia pakai. Dan bila angin bertiup, ujung blazer itu akan melambai, bersamaan dengan melambainya rambut pirang itu.

Kepalanya selalu agak tertunduk. Seperti tidak ingin melihat dunia, dan tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba di depan kami, lewat sebuah bola sepak yang ditendang keluar dari taman yang kami lewati. Anak-anak yang sejak tadi bermain bola itu meminta agar bolanya yang bergelinding ke jalan diambilkan. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan lebih lanjut darinya, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil bola itu sendiri.

Saat tanganku menyentuh bola tersebut, tiba-tiba di depanku muncul sebuah siluet mobil yang berjalan ke arahku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang di sekitarku yang menyuruhku untuk menyingkir, tapi kejadian ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kakiku terlalu takut untuk melangkah, terlalu takut untuk beranjak. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menutup mataku rapat-rapat hingga aku tak bisa melihat atau mendengar suara apapun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kegelapan dan keheninganku, aku bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantung dengan jelas. Apa ini detak jantungku?

Aku membuka mata perlahan, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa diriku sedang berada di dalam pelukan seseorang. Detak jantung yang bertempo cepat ini bukan milikku, melainkan pemilik tangan yang sedang melingkariku dengan erat.

Aku mendongak melihat pemilik tangan dan suara detak jantung itu. Mata birunya memandang ke arah mobil tadi pergi berlalu tanpa sempat berhenti maupun meninggalkan ucapan maaf dari si pengendara.

Aku ingat.

Sesaat sebelum mobil itu sempat menyenggol tubuhku, tanganku sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tanganku, bahkan aku masih merasakan sebelah tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku, menahanku untuk tetap lebih dekat dengannya. Dan aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya yang shock seperti sekarang.

''A... Ano...''

Ia tersadar dari shocknya kemudian melepaskanku. Ia berdiri dan merusak posisi kami yang sebelumnya. Ia mengambil tasnya yang sempat terlempar saat menolongku, lalu segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di dada, masih belum beranjak karena terlalu shock dengan semuanya yang berlalu begitu cepat.

Aku masih belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:29 September 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N- **Akhirnya saya bikin NaruHina multichapter, yes! Ngomong-ngomong karena saya mau bikin strukturnya kayak yang di atas, disclaimer saya pindah ke bawah aja, ya.

**Warning:** AU, OOC

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Kenapa OOC? Soalnya Naruto jadi keren banget disini. Kalo udah gitu pasti udah OOC, HAHAHAHAHA! *digeplak Naruto*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Hinata's POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Know You**

**-2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Oi!''

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan mendapatkan seseorang yang tak ingin kutemui.

''Cowo nanas.''

''Hentikan panggilanmu itu. Tidak enak didengar, tahu.''

Aku tidak mempedulikan ocehannya. ''Mau apa kau?'' tanyaku sambil kembali pada pekerjaanku, membuang sampah.

''Terima kasih.''

Sekarang aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-sudah-gila-ya-?

''Jangan melihatku seperti itu!'' Sepertinya dia mengerti kalau dia dihina, ''Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena ternyata kau bisa berpacaran dengannya lebih dari seminggu, bahkan hampir dari dua minggu.''

Bukannya lebih tepat kalau diberi ucapan selamat daripada terima kasih?

''Dan juga...'' dia seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Tidak seperti aku yang waktu itu langsung ceplas-ceplos. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa saat itu aku bisa berkata seperti itu.

''...mungkin karena bersamamu, akhir-akhir ini dia agak berubah.''

Ok, kali ini aku benar-benar bingung. Berubah? Sebelah mananya? ''Berubah...?''

''Hmm... Bagaimana ya... Belakangan ini, kalau ditanya dia sudah bisa mengatakan pendapatnya, walaupun hanya sekedar mengeluarkan satu atau dua patah kata dengan suara kecil. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada dia hanya mengangguk, atau lebih parah, tidak peduli sama sekali.''

Dia memberi respon pada cowo nanas ini? Kenapa? Padahal kalau denganku, dia tetap seperti saat kami pertama kali berbicara. Terutama sejak kejadian saat itu.

Aku membuka sedikit celah di mulutku, ''Kalau terlalu perhatian padanya, kau bisa dikira _gay _loh,'' hanya itu kalimat yang bisa kuberikan untuknya saat ini.

''Diam kau! Aku tidak memintamu mengomentari bagian itu.'' Terlihat semburat garis merah di pipinya. Masa' sih kata-kataku tepat?

Segera, dia mengubah emosinya yang tadi sempat naik, ''Yah, pokoknya aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu. Dan... Kupikir kau memang agak berbeda dengan cewe lain yang pernah berpacaran dengan Naruto. Kau tidak punya niat untuk memanfaatkan Naruto.''

_Nyut_

Sakit.

''Kau sudah membuktikan kata-katamu waktu itu kalau kau sama sekali tidak mengincar wajah ataupun ketenaran Naruto. Kau melihat satu sisi lain darinya.''

_Nyut_

Dadaku sakit.

''Yah, terlebih, Naruto sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan bersamamu. Karena itu...'' dia tersenyum lebar padaku, ''... Tolong temani Naruto terus, ya. Kupercayakan dia padamu.''

_Nyut_

Dia pun pergi berlalu bersama dedaunan yang terbang dihembus angin.

_''...kau memang agak berbeda dengan cewe lain... Kau tidak punya niat untuk memanfaatkan Naruto.''_

_**Bukan**_

_''Kau melihat satu sisi lain darinya.''_

_**Bukan begitu**_

_''Naruto sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan bersamamu.''_

_**Aku sama sekali tidak baik**_

_''Kupercayakan dia padamu.''_

_**Aku sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan**_

Seluruh ucapannya terus terngiang di telingaku. Setiap kata-katanya membuat dadaku sakit, seperti diiris selembar demi selembar secara perlahan. Setiap penggalannya menambah beban dalam hatiku. Aku hanya bisa meremas bajuku.

_Jangan tersenyum padaku_

_Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang baik_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakiku membawaku menelusuri tangga yang membawaku ke tempat dimana aku selalu menjernihkan pikiranku. Setiap langkah yang kujalani terasa berat, dan semakin berat.

Aku mengeluarkan jepitan hitam yang kecil, kunci menuju duniaku sendiri. Saat aku memasukkan jepitan itu ke lubang kunci, aku sadar bahwa dunia itu bukanlah milik pribadiku lagi. Seseorang telah memasukinya.

Kuputar knop pintu yang kuncinya telah terbuka lebih dulu itu lalu mendorongnya. Disana aku menemukan dia.

Tempat dimana kami makan bersama. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada bekal makanan di sana. Hanya ada dia yang sedang berbaring sendirian dengan wajah mengarah pada langit.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya, ingin tahu reaksinya bila tahu aku ada di sini. Aku berhenti setelah kedua kakiku dengan kepalanya dekat.

Matanya terpejam. Rambutnya tersebar ke segala arah, memperlihatkan keningnya yang tanpa cacat. Dia tertidur dengan damainya. Aku berlutut untuk melihat wajahnya lebih dekat, dan memandangnya untuk waktu yang lama.

_''Naruto sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan bersamamu.''_

Dadaku masih terasa sakit bila mengingat kata-kata dari cowo nanas. Aku tidak pantas menerima ucapan terima kasihnya. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Aku sama dengan semua cewe lain yang pernah berpacaran dengan Naruto.

Aku menempelkan keningku dengan miliknya.

''Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku...''

_Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang baik. Aku hanyalah perempuan jahat._

Berulang kali aku mengucapkan hal yang sama padanya, berharap dia akan melakukan apa yang kuminta dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku, meski aku tahu dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu juga kubisikkan dengan suara pelan.

Karena...

...aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan bila ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gawat.

Ini gawat.

Aku tidak terbiasa mendapatkan pandangan sebanyak ini.

_''Kita pergi yuk.'' Mendengarku berbicara seperti itu, dia hanya melihatku dengan pandangan aneh._

_''Ayolah, hanya jalan-jalan di kebun binatang kok.'' Tampangnya kelihatan ogah-ogahan._

_''Kutunggu besok jam satu siang di depan Zoo-Zoo ya. Awas kalau kau tak datang, aku akan menghantuimu malam-malam.'' Memang ancaman seperti ini tak bisa dipercaya, buktinya dia langsung pergi._

_''Hei! Aku benar-benar akan menunggumu sampai kau datang loh!''_

Meski tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi dia datang juga hari ini.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah...

''Eh, liat deh. Cowo itu cakep banget ya.''

''Iya, keren banget. Style-nya juga ok.''

''Tapi yang di sebelahnya itu siapanya dia, ya. Pacar?''

''Ah, nggak mungkin. Paling-paling sepupu atau saudara jauh. Paling banter, temen doang kali. Mana mungkin tuh cowo mau pacaran sama cewe biasa begitu. Bukan biasa, jelek malah, kampungan.''

''Iya, ya. Liat aja tampang tuh cowo. Muram, nggak senyum. Dia juga pasti nggak mau jalan bareng sama tuh cewe. Hahahahaha...''

''Psst, pelanin suaramu. Nanti kedengeran.''

Biar dibilang pelanin suara, udah kedengeran kali. Suara kalian besar begitu. Nggak cuma kedua cewe itu, banyak juga yang lain.

Sampai saat ini, sudah banyak yang melirik ke arah kami lalu memuji dia dan mencibirku. Ada juga yang mengajaknya kenalan atau ngobrol, sebagian dari cewe-cewe itu bahkan punya pacar yang ada di sampingnya. Alhasil, pacar cewe-cewe itu marah-marah lalu menyeret mereka pergi. Yang paling parah, ada yang datang lalu mengajak Naruto pergi meski mereka sudah melihat aku berada di sampingnya, tapi mereka ditolak keras oleh Naruto dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah.

Aku tidak heran dengan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya, mengingat mudahnya ia mendapat pacar baru setelah satu hari diputus oleh seorang cewe. Aku menghela napas. Tahu begini, aku lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah.

Tapi tak kusangka, banyak juga pasangan yang pergi ke kebun binatang. Kupikir tempat kencan itu terbatas seperti taman bermain, restoran, mall, atau semacamnya.

Begitulah, disini kami hanya melihat-lihat binatang yang umum. Gajah, jerapah, kuda nil, monyet, apa perlu disebutkan semua? Tidak banyak yang istimewa dari kebun binatang kecil di pinggiran kota ini. Intinya, cukup membosankan.

Lagipula, daripada binatang, aku merasa kalau kami yang jadi bahan tontonan cewe-cewe yang ada di sini.

Setidaknya kebun binatang ini menyediakan tempat dimana para pengunjungnya diizinkan berinteraksi dengan para binatang jinak.

''Hei, kita kesana, yuk,'' ajakku sambil menunjuk tempat para binatang itu dikeluarkan dari kandangnya. Dia hanya mengangguk setuju.

Disana ada kelinci, kambing, burung unta, dan beberapa binatang jinak lainnya. Daripada pasangan muda, disini lebih banyak yang membawa keluarganya. Anak-anak bersama para orang tua, ada juga kakek-nenek yang duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Benar-benar seperti taman bermain dengan binatang.

Terpesona dengan para binatang, aku berlari menghampiri mereka. Mengelus kelinci dengan bulu lebat, bersama anak-anak lain memberi makan burung, kupikir hari ini tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Baru saja aku berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba ada yang menyambar topiku. Saat aku melihatnya, ternyata seekor anak monyet. Ia berlari memanjat pohon lalu memakai topi berwarna kuning itu di kepalanya lalu berteriak 'uki-uki'. Sepertinya senang sekali. Aku ingin mengambil topi itu, tapi aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon. Anak-anak lain hanya memandang monyet yang tertawa itu dengan tatapan kagum atau senang. Dasar anak-anak.

Saat aku berniat menyerah, aku tak menyangka ada orang yang berniat menolongku. Dengan mudahnya ia memanjat pohon itu dan mengambil topiku dari monyet kecil itu. Anak-anak lain langsung bertepuk tangan melihat aksi cowo itu ketika ia melompat dengan kerennya dari atas. Aku sendiri hanya bisa tertunduk malu saat ia mengembalikan topiku. Tetap tanpa ekspresi.

''Kakak, kakak,'' aku merasa ada seseorang yang menarik ujung bajuku yang ternyata seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 5 tahun, ''Yang tadi itu pacar kakak, ya? Keren deh.'' Wajahku memerah karena komentarnya. Untung Naruto sudah pergi menjauh, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat reaksiku.

Tanpa kusadari mataku mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Ia dikelilingi banyak binatang dan anak-anak. Lalu, yang paling tak kusangka, ia tersenyum. Pandangan matanya tidak lagi kosong, tetapi melembut. Tatapannya saat ia bermain dengan anak-anak sangat berbeda dengan saat ia di sekolah.

Kuharap, tatapannya bisa terus tetap seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika matahari sudah letih berada di langit, ia mewarnai langit dengan warna oranye yang kemudian ditemani warna ungu kelam yang datang bersama bulan.

Sekarang kami berada di bawah langit yang berganti jam jaga itu. Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang mau sukarela jadi pembicara di antara kami berdua. Keadaan ini terus berlanjut sampai tempat dimana biasanya kami berpisah sudah dekat.

Aku mengambil tindakan dengan berjalan di depannya lalu berbalik menghadapnya.

''Terima kasih... karena kau mau datang.''

Dia tidak membalas ucapanku, melainkan menggerakkan tangannya seperti orang yang memakai topi. Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

''Oh, topiku? Karena saat kau mengembalikannya padaku monyet itu seperti terlihat sedih, jadi kuberikan topi itu padanya,'' aku mengingat kejadian tadi siang, ''Maaf ya, jadi menyia-nyiakan usahamu.''

Dia tidak berkomentar apapun.

''Ah, pokoknya terima kasih kau mau datang. Setidaknya nanti malam aku tidak perlu menghantuimu,'' kataku mencoba bercanda.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke milikku, lalu bibirnya ke telingaku, dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

Aku merasakan panas di bagian wajahku, kupikir wajahku memerah oleh karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia pun pergi ke arah rumahnya. Aku yakin sesaat tadi aku melihat salah satu sudut bibirnya naik sedikit.

Kakiku membawaku berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana. Pipiku memerah, wajahku panas, dadaku berdebar-debar. Tapi senyum tak pernah menghilang dari wajahku.

_''Terima kasih''_

Aku terlalu bahagia sampai tidak mengetahui siapa yang ditemuinya setelah berpisah denganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:10 Oktober 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N- **Saya senang karena respon untuk fic ini cukup positif. Tadinya saya pikir nggak banyak yang suka karena ini berdasarkan sudut pandang satu orang dan Naruto-nya sama sekali nggak saya kasih dialog. Tapi entah dimana nanti dia pasti bersuara lagi dengan suara cemprengnya itu, kok. Hahahaha *ditendang*

Lalu, sekedar pemberitahuan, untuk beberapa chapter ke depan mungkin tiap chapter isinya bakal pendek-pendek. Habisnya saya rasa _sense_-nya *ceileh* lebih dapet kalo distop sampai disana. Maklum, nggak pinter ngebagi chapter.

Update saya usahakan cepat. Kalo nggak ada ujian, nyahaha…

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah membaca, mereview, favourite dan meng-alert **To Know You** ini ^^

Satu lagi. Happy birthday, Naruto. We love you, forever and ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**AU, OOC, Hinata's POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Know You**

**-3-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Hei, kenapa kau ada di sini?'' tanyaku dengan nada terganggu.

''Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku tidak mengganggu kok,'' ia menjawab dengan santai.

''Oh ya? Kalau begitu, siapa yang seenaknya mengambil bekal yang kubuat untuk Naruto lalu memakannya tanpa ragu?''

''Hah? Orangnya sendiri tidak keberatan kok.''

''Aku keberatan.''

Hhhh, benar-benar deh. Kenapa sekarang bertambah lagi satu orang yang merepotkan di tempat ini?

Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Setelah acara jalan-jalan kami waktu itu, dia jadi lebih pendiam. Atau, lebih tepat dikatakan dia memendam sesuatu, terlihat dari auranya yang membuat orang ingin menjauh. Tatapan matanya bukan tatapan kosong, melainkan kebencian.

''Hei, dia kenapa sih?'' tanyaku pada si cowo nanas yang ada di sebelahku, tetap sambil melihat punggung yang kesepian itu.

Dia tetap mengunyah makanannya, ''Entahlah. Dia jadi begitu sejak pulang kencan denganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?''

Aku mengalihkan pandangan padanya, ''Kami tidak kencan kok. Itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa.''

''Iya, iya. Terserahlah mau kau sebut apa. Pokoknya dia jadi begitu setelah pulang.''

Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Setelah pulang? Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan acara jalan-jalan itu? Apa yang kulakukan sehingga membuatnya seperti itu?

_''Terima kasih''_

Dua patah kata itu masih terngiang jelas di telingaku, bagaikan gema yang tak pernah berhenti mengulang kata. Setiap nada, setiap intonasinya terekam di otakku dan selalu diputar dengan pasti, bagaikan mp3 yang di replay. Terulang terus, terulang terus. Tak pernah berhenti.

Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah.

''Ah, apa mungkin...'' Aku melihatnya, ''Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin... Tapi bisa saja...'' Gerakannya seperti orang yang berpikir serius.

''Apanya yang mungkin?''

''Tidak, tidak apa-apa.''

Aku sangat, sangat ingin tahu apa yang dimaksudnya. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tidak tahu. Dari awal aku memang tidak ingin tenggelam ke dalam dunianya. Tidak mau tenggelam lebih jauh...

Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sejak tadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap langit, tapi aku tahu, yang ditatapnya bukanlah langit. Ada hal lain yang lebih jauh dibanding langit yang dilihatnya.

''Hei... Kamu tidak mau makan...?'' Tidak ada jawaban darinya.

''Tidak perlu makan bekal dariku. Roti saja juga tidak apa-apa, kok...'' Dia tetap diam.

Aku memang sudah terbiasa tidak dipedulikan oleh yang lainnya... tapi dia...

''Hei...'' Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, namun yang dilakukannya merupakan reaksi yang paling tidak kuduga dan tidak kuharapkan.

Ia menepis tanganku dengan kasar. Bahkan saat mata kami bertemu, tak satu kata pun yang terucap di sana. Selanjutnya yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara bantingan pintu dan helaan napas panjang dari cowo nanas.

''Gawat... Ternyata memang benar...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Hari ini kamu ikut pergi nggak?''

''Wah, gimana ya...? Aku 'kan udah punya pacar. Mana mungkin aku ikut begituan lagi.''

''Yah, sayang banget. Goukon* kali ini dengan anak-anak SMA K, loh. Rugi deh kalau sampai nggak ikutan.''

''Eh, kok nggak bilang sih? Kalau begitu hari ini aku ikut deh.''

''Kita janjian setelah pulang sekolah. Ingat, ya. Jangan sampai lupa!''

''Iya iya, aku tahu.''

_Berisik sekali_

Suasana kelas memang berisik. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya. Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa pergi ke atap, karena, kalau ke atap aku takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

Sudah beberapa hari sejak saat itu, dan aku tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kubilang aku menghindarinya. Tapi pada dasarnya, kami memang tidak akan bertemu kalau bukan aku yang menemuinya. Kelas kami terpisah dan kami memang tidak saling kenal.

Hhhh... Mungkin ini semua adalah hukuman untukku yang tidak tulus mendekatinya...

Kakiku melangkah ke arah atap. Pada akhirnya aku sendiri tidak bisa berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi.

Di saat pintu itu terbuka, aku tahu apa yang menungguku disana. Tempat ini sudah bukan tempat milikku pribadi lagi. Tapi, tempat ini juga bukan miliknya.

Aku mengambil langkah demi langkah sampai akhirnya tepat berada di sampingnya, lalu duduk menemaninya.

Hanya butuh beberapa saat sampai mulutku memutuskan untuk terbuka, ''Kenapa...''

Aku terdiam sesaat, bingung apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya, ''Kenapa kau kembali seperti dulu?'' Aku tidak bisa melihat ke arahnya. Mengingat aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya, bukan hakku untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu.

''Jangan bercanda,'' aku tak pernah mengharapkan sebuah respon darinya.

''Tahu apa kau tentang aku yang dulu.''

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya tanpa emosi di nada suaranya berlalu dihembus angin, namun tak bisa terlewatkan oleh indra pendengarku.

_''Tahu apa kau...''_

Aku mengerti.

Aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Aku mengerti bahwa bukan peranku untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu tentangmu, masalahmu, maupun kamu yang dulu.

Dan mungkin karena itulah sekarang aku menerima pandangan matamu yang menyakitkan. Mungkin karena itulah sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkin karena itulah sekarang aku sendirian di bawah langit yang luas ini sambil menahan rasa nyeri yang menghampiri dadaku.

_Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang dirimu_

_Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang masa lalumu_

_Aku tidak pernah tahu penyebab kesedihan yang tersirat di bola matamu._

_Dan inilah hukumanku... Untuk terus ditepis dan jauh dari kehidupanmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan suasana kelas yang sepi dengan hanya segelintir orang di dalamnya.

''Hm? Tumben kau yang menemuiku lebih dulu.''

''Tolong ceritakan padaku semua yang kau ketahui.''

_Semuanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.:18 Oktober 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Goukon = acara kumpul-kumpul antara cewek dan cowok. Biasanya sih yang ikutan beginian buat nyari pacar.

**A/N-** Hahahaha, ternyata memang jadinya dikit. Tapi chapter depan saya janji di-update cepet. Banyak yang nanya apa yang bikin Naruto dari cengengesan sampe jadi _cool_ kayak Gaara. Saya nggak bisa jawab karena semua tinggal nunggu buat dibaca.

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Siapa yang ditemui Naruto? Seperti apa masa lalu Naruto yang membuatnya jadi super OOC begini? Apakah Shikamaru _gay_? (yang ini sih udah pasti nggak) Temukan jawabannya dalam **To Know You** episode berikutnya! *gaya MC abal-abal*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**AU, OOC, Hinata's POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Know You**

**-4-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Sakura... Pergi denganku yuk!''_

_''Naruto, 'kan tadi sudah kubilang hari ini ada rapat panitia antar kelas.''_

_''Buu... Paling-paling kau pergi hanya untuk melihat Sasuke lagi 'kan.''_

_Wajah gadis itu memerah, ''Sudah ah, Naruto. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Semua murid sudah pulang dari tadi, tahu. Aku pergi rapat dulu.''_

_Pemuda itu hanya melihat ke arah gadis itu pergi, ''Lihat saja. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatimu.''_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa?''_

_Pemuda rambut biru tua itu hanya menghela napas panjang seperti biasa, ''Sakura, sudah kubilang ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu.''_

_''Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau 2 minggu lagi kau mau ke luar negeri?''_

_''Sudah kukatakan, ini bukan urusanmu, Sakura.''_

_''Tapi Sasuke...'' Gadis itu mengaitkan lengannya pada pemuda itu, ''Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kita ini teman sejak kecil 'kan?''_

_Gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar berharap teman bermainnya sejak kecil yang sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu tidak akan pergi untuk sekolah ke luar negeri dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sana, tanpa bertemu lagi dengannya dan juga teman-teman yang lain._

_''Sasuke...''_

_''Cukup, Sakura!'' Hentakan suara yang keras dari pemuda itu membuatnya terdiam._

_''Meskipun aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman. Dan kalaupun iya, aku tidak perlu melaporkan semua keputusanku padamu 'kan? Berhentilah untuk selalu mencampuri urusanku!''_

_Kejam. Ini terlalu kejam. Dia tidak pernah menganggapnya teman._

_''Lalu... Lalu aku ini apa...? SELAMA INI BAGIMU AKU INI APA?''_

_Hanya satu jawaban yang dikeluarkan untuk pertanyaan itu, ''Tidak tahu.''_

_Geram, marah, sakit, tapi di atas semua itu... Kecewa._

_''Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku ini bukan apa-apa bagimu dan kau pun bukan apa-apa bagiku. Kau akan kubuat menyesal pernah berkata seperti itu padaku.'' Saat itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalas dendamnya pada cinta pertamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Kau mau jadian denganku?'' Gadis itu hanya mengangguk._

_''Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?'' Ia mengangguk lagi._

_''HOREEEE!''_

_''Sst... Pelankan suaramu, Naruto...'' Daripada mengecilkan suaranya, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu tinggi-tinggi._

_''Hahaha... Aku senang sekali, Sakura. Aku tahu akhirnya kau pasti menyukaiku.'' Dia tersenyum senang._

_''Aku mau pergi memberitahu Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, lalu... lalu...'' Ia menghitung daftar orang-orang yang ingin diberitahunya. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum kecil, ''Oh, iya. Si Sasuke juga harus tahu!'' Dan saat mendengar nama itu, senyumnya menghilang._

_''Aku pergi memberitahukan semuanya dulu ya, Sakura. Bye bye. Aku jemput saat pulang sekolah nanti.''_

_Sang gadis hanya berdiam di tempatnya._

_'Benar. Beritahukan... Beritahukan pada semuanya, Naruto... Beritahukan pada semuanya kalau kita pacaran. Terutama padanya...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Begitulah, rumor beredar cepat. Ditambah lagi dengan kemesraan mereka berdua di depan umum dan celoteh berkepanjangan dari pemuda pirang tersebut, membuat hal ini diketahui sampai ke seluruh sekolah._

_Bergandengan tangan, makan bekal bersama, pulang bersama, ciuman pertama setelah 3 hari jadian..._

_''Kenapa senyum-senyum terus?''_

_''Tidak kok.''_

_Hal itu membuatnya tambah curiga akan apa yang dipikirkan si pemuda pirang, ''Ada apa? Kasih tahu dong...''_

_Dia hanya tersenyum senang, ''Benar tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang karena akhirnya kau menyukaiku dan melakukan hal ini bersamaku.''_

_''Hah?'' Kebingungan tersirat di wajahnya._

_''Yah, hal ini. Pulang bersama, bergandengan tangan... Kau, di sebelahku,'' ia menyengir, ''Dulu kau selalu berbicara Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke terus. Karena itu, saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku, aku pikir aku bermimpi. Sebenarnya aku hampir menyerah untuk menyukaimu.''_

_Melihat senyum polos yang ada di wajah pemuda itu, sempat terpikir untuk menghentikan semua rencana ini. Tapi saat dendam lebih besar dari perasaan bersalah, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya._

_Akhirnya, tidak ada lagi yang menyinggung tentang hal itu sampai mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Apa maksud semua ini, Sakura?'' Suara itu terdengar sampai memekakkan telinga._

_''Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa maksudmu memanggilku ke tempat seperti ini?'' Sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada di belakang sekolah, tempat yang sangat jarang didatangi orang._

_''Nggak usah pura-pura! Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud.''_

_''Hah? Nggak ngerti tuh.''_

_''Kenapa setelah pembicaraan kita tiba-tiba kau berpacaran dengan Naruto?''_

_''Oh, itu...'' Mata gadis itu tidak menatapnya, membuatnya bertambah gusar, ''Dengan siapapun aku pacaran, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu 'kan?'' Ia mengembalikan kata-kata yang pernah dilempar padanya._

_''Apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang dirasakan Naruto kalau tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya?''_

_Tapi gadis itu malah meremehkan perkataannya, ''Hah? Memangnya kau peduli pada Naruto? Kupikir kau orang yang tidak punya perasaan.''_

_''JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, SAKURA!''_

_''APA? KAU PIKIR AKU MAIN-MAIN? Sekian lama aku mencintaimu dan selalu bersamamu, tapi ternyata kau bahkan tidak menganggapku temanmu! Kau tahu betapa sakit hatiku saat mendengar kenyataan itu?''_

_Pemuda itu terdiam._

_''Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, selalu di sampingmu. Hanya itu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Kau tahu? Aku bisa mengorbankan satu dunia ini hanya untukmu. Hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Biarpun aku harus mempergunakan Naruto.''_

_Pemuda itu meringis melihat wanita yang berdiri di depannya, ''Kau gila, Sakura.''_

_''BENAR! AKU GILA. AKU GILA KARENA MENCINTAIMU!''_

_Dan saat itu, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan pemuda itu, namun segera dihempas oleh sang pemuda. ''Lepas!''_

_Saat kedua bibir yang bertautan itu lepas, mereka baru menyadari akan kehadiran orang ketiga yang ada di sana. Kedua pasang bola mata itu terbelalak._

_''Na-Naruto...''_

_''NARUTO!''_

_Di sana, berdiri sosok yang mereka kenal sejak kecil, namun ekspresi wajah itu tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah mimik yang tak pernah diperlihatkan oleh pemilik bola mata berwarna biru yang kini berdiri di depan mereka._

_Sosok itu pun berlari ketika tak tahan lagi untuk membendung perasaannya._

_''Naruto!'' Gadis itu pergi mengejarnya._

_Sebuah keinginan untuk mengejar temannya timbul dalam diri pemuda itu. Namun, ia sadar. Apapun yang dikatakannya pada saat ini, tidak akan merubah apapun yang telah terjadi. Pada akhirnya, semua ini adalah kesalahan yang tak bisa tertebus olehnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Naruto! Naruto! Kumohon, tunggu dulu.'' Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak berbalik untuk menghadap perempuan yang sedang mencoba bernapas lancar di belakangnya._

_''Kenapa...'' Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan._

_''Dengar Naruto, aku dan Sasuke...''_

_''Kenapa aku?'' Bukan 'Kenapa memperalatku?' yang ditanyakan, melainkan 'kenapa' gadis itu memilihnya. Mengetahui perbedaannya, rasa bersalah gadis itu bertambah._

_''Aku—''_

_''KENAPA AKU?'' Suara itu menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi. ''Kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu 'kan? Dan kau memperalatku karena tahu hal itu?''_

_''Naruto...'' kata-kata seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya, namun bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakan kejujuran agar siapapun tidak menjadi lebih terluka._

_''Benar. Aku memperalatmu karena ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Sasuke.'' Tidak ada respon darinya._

_''Aku memilihmu karena kupikir kalau denganmu, Sasuke pasti menyadarinya dan akan menemuiku... Seperti tadi...'' Dia tetap diam tak bergerak._

_''Tapi saat aku bersamamu, aku tidak bohong, Naruto. Aku benar-benar senang saat denganmu dan aku—''_

_''Sakura...'' Kata-katanya terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu dari mulut pemuda itu. ''Lebih baik kita tak perlu bertemu lagi...'' Dengan itu, ia berjalan semakin jauh dari sang gadis._

_Dan gadis itu hanya bisa berdiam menangis di tempatnya ketika menyadari kesalahan paling besar yang pernah dia buat selama hidupnya._

_Sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah saling berbicara, maupun berhubungan lagi. Mereka menjalani hidupnya masing-masing tanpa ada campur tangan dari yang lain. Dunia mereka bertiga kini terpisah._

_Sampai akhirnya mereka lulus dan melanjutkan di sekolah yang berbeda, tak pernah satu kali pun mereka bertemu pandang. Bahkan sampai kini, pemuda itu tidak mengetahui kabar tentang sang gadis maupun kehidupannya setelah hari itu._

_Tidak tahu..._

_...dan tidak mau tahu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurasakan terpaan angin yang melewati wajahku yang basah.

Sampai saat ini...

...angin masih berhembus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.:21 Oktober 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Taraaa! Chapter 4! Saya tepat janji 'kan tentang apdet cepet.

Ahaha, saya tau chapter 3 agak beda dari chapter 1 dan 2. Soalnya udah mulai menyangkut ke masa lalu. Tapi saya nggak akan ngelak soal kemampuan saya mendeskripsikan ceritanya memang payah. Pas nulis juga mood-nya berubah-ubah sih. Mohon dimaklumi *bungkuk*

Soal ngebales-balesin komentar, buat yang log in langsung saya bales lewat PM. Pertanyaan yang nggak log in saya bales secara keseluruhan di sini. Nggak lucu 'kan kalau saya ngambil tempat buat ngebales-balesin? Pasti sekarang aja udah pada ngantuk liat tulisan saya yang gaje ini :p

Karena itu, **Kira-san** dan **TanTand-san**, kalau ada yang hilang atau ada yang beda, itu pasti deskripsinya yang kurang panjang dan singkat. Sekali lagi maaf. Untuk **YamanakaemO-san** (yang entah tunangan Gaara atau istri Naruto, kalau nyisa bagi-bagi) apakah Hinata dan Naruto akan putus? Saya nggak bisa ngasih tau. Itu mah sama aja ngebocorin rahasia. Tapi mereka juga nggak kayak orang pacaran.

Menerima kritik, saran, komentar, bacotan, dan lain-lain.

Akhirnya masa lalu Naruto terkuak! Silahkan mencari siapa orang yang paling bersalah dalam hal ini.

**Readers and Chara:** Ya jelas lo lah!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**AU, OOC, Hinata's POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Know You**

**-5-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alas keras yang menempel di punggungku, langit biru yang menjadi atapku, dan semilir angin yang selalu hadir. Hal-hal itulah yang selalu membuat tempat ini menjadi pelarianku. Kupikir, cukup dengan adanya tiga hal itu dapat membuatku hidup.

Aku tak menyangka akan datangnya hari ini, dimana aku menutup mataku dengan lenganku hingga birunya langit berubah menjadi hitam. Dimana kerasnya lantai tidak lagi bisa kurasakan. Hari dimana sekeras apapun angin bertiup, ia tak bisa sampai di hatiku.

Gelap.

Sakit.

Hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan.

''Setelah mendengar masa lalunya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?''

Pertanyaan itu terdengar jelas di telingaku, dan tersampaikan tepat pada otakku. Namun otakku tak bisa mengolah pertanyaan itu dan memaksa sel-sel di dalamnya untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban, bahkan untuk yang ngasal sekalipun, hingga akhirnya pertanyaan itu pergi dibawa angin.

''Aku yakin kalau dia sudah bertemu Sakura. Sengaja atau tidak, aku tak tahu. Tapi begitulah yang diceritakan temanku.''

Informasi itu hanya membuat sebuah cerita yang sudah terputar di otakku kembali berputar lagi. Cerita yang dulunya tak pernah ingin kudengar, namun pada akhirnya aku yang meminta untuk diceritakan.

Bukan cerita tentang sang putri yang menemukan pangerannya setelah melewati banyak cobaan, maupun kisah takdir cinta mengenaskan seperti yang dimiliki Romeo and Juliet yang ditentang oleh keluarga meski saling mencintai, hingga hanya maut yang dapat menyatukan mereka berdua.

Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana mengenai beberapa anak remaja yang terperangkap dalam jebakan kehidupan yang bernama cinta. Kisah yang menyebabkan rasa sakit di dada setiap kali aku mengingatnya.

''Aku...'' suaraku hanya bisa dikeluarkan sebatas berbisik. ''Aku tidak memahaminya.''

Dibandingkan dengan berbicara kepada orang yang ada di sebelahku, lebih tepat kalau kata-kata itu kutujukan pada diriku sendiri.

''Meskipun aku telah mendengar cerita itu darimu, meskipun aku menangis setelahnya, meskipun aku telah memikirkan bila aku yang berada di posisinya, aku... tetap tidak memahaminya...''

Biasanya aku selalu merasa rileks dan ringan bila berada di sini, seolah-olah tiupan angin membuatku lebih tenang dengan kesejukan yang dibawanya. Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa bilang kalau tenagaku seolah-olah diterbangkan oleh angin hingga untuk menggerakkan satu tangan saja rasanya tidak kuat.

''Dia benar. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirinya yang dulu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah tahu.''

_Tidak tahu, tidak mengerti dan tidak memahami_

_Tidak akan pernah..._

Aku bisa merasakan kalau ia menghela napas. ''Bukan hanya kau. Aku atau siapapun tidak akan bisa tahu tentang perasaan seseorang. Yang bisa memahami perasaan seseorang hanya orang itu sendiri.''

Hanya orang itu sendiri...

Aku tidak bisa menanggapi kalimat itu.

Beberapa kali aku telah menemukannya. Hidup, tak hidup. _Lifeless. _Mungkin hanya kata itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan mentalnya. Tidak seorangpun yang mengerti apa yang dialaminya, hanya dia sendiri.

Karena hal itulah kini ia menanggung beban itu sendiri, karena itulah ia merasakan sakit seorang diri. Karena tak pernah akan ada yang mengerti perasaannya. Karena tak pernah akan ada orang yang mengerti bebannya.

''Bagaimana caranya... agar mengerti beban orang lain?''

Dia terdiam sejenak, ''Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, bukankah hal itu merepotkan? Daripada mengerti, kenapa kau tidak membuang beban itu?''

Masuk akal. Tapi, ''Kalau kita tidak mengerti, kita tidak bisa membuang beban itu, karena dia tidak mengizinkannya...''

Aku mendengar helaan napasnya yang berat, ''Ukh, berbicara mengenai hal seperti ini membuatku bosan. Terlalu berat.''

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terlalu berat. Terlalu berat untuk dipikirkan, terlalu berat untuk dirasakan. Terlalu berat untuk ditanggung sendirian.

''Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?''

Aku menggeser tanganku dari mataku agar setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajah bingungnya. ''Mungkin di...''

Kakiku terasa berat, tubuhku tak bertenaga. Tidak ada keinginan di hatiku untuk menemuinya. Namun aku tahu, sebanyak apapun aku mengucapkan hal itu pada diriku, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap melangkah ke tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumput yang bergoyang, dedaunan yang terbang, sayup-sayup suara angin yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Tempat yang didominasi warna hijau. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau sekolah ini memiliki tempat yang menentramkan hati selain di atap.

Bersender di bawah pohon. Hidup, tak hidup. Kebiasaannya yang tidak biasa. Kebiasaan yang menyedihkan. Kenapa ia tak mau melakukan hal lain selain memandang jauh. Aku yakin, sampai sekarang, baik pikiran maupun pandangannya, tetap terarah pada satu orang.

''Pengecut.'' Aku mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya sejak dulu. ''Kau hanya takut menghadapinya. Kau takut untuk merasakan lagi.''

Meski aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal apa yang kubicarakan, kami sama-sama mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

''Kau tahu? Dengan menjadi seperti ini, kau menyakiti semua cewe yang pernah datang kepadamu. Kau memberikan sakit pada mereka. Kau curang.'' Ia tidak melihat mataku, bahkan ke arahku.

Mata yang berwarna biru itu semakin hari semakin gelap. Bukan lagi biru laut, hanya kegelapan. Kemurungan dan kebencian.

''Biarpun aku mengetahui masa lalumu, aku tetap tidak mengerti dirimu. Yang kutahu, kau hanya takut untuk berhubungan dengan seseorang karena kau takut tersakiti lagi.''

_Aku..._

''Kau hanyalah seorang pengecut yang selalu lari dari masalah. Kau tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanmu karena kau tidak ingin mengingat masa lalumu. Karena kau tidak ingin menghadapi rasa sakit itu.''

_Aku tidak pernah ingin menanyakan masa lalunya ataupun mengungkitnya_

''Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau yang terluka, tapi yang kau lakukan hanyalah menimbulkan luka lain pada orang-orang di sekitarmu.''

_Aku tidak pernah mau mencari apa yang salah pada dirinya dan berpikir untuk seterusnya, seperti ini pun sudah cukup_

''Kau tahu betapa cemasnya cowo nanas saat ia melihatmu seperti ini? Kau tahu perasaan semua teman-temanmu yang kau abaikan?''

_Karena, kupikir..._

''Aku tidak tahu masa lalumu. Aku tidak mengerti rasa sakitmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan.''

_Kalau aku menanyakannya..._

''Hanya saja...''

_Aku takut..._

''Jangan menjadi seperti ini...''

_...hubunganku dengannya yang bagaikan benang tipis ini akan terputus_

Aku duduk bersimpuh tidak jauh darinya sambil berusaha mengenyahkan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti keluar dari mataku. Semua yang kurasakan, semua yang ingin kukatakan, sudah kulemparkan padanya meski tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Perlahan, ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Mendekatiku dan duduk di depanku. Di sela-sela tangisanku, aku masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya yang begitu dekat.

Hal terakhir yang bisa kurasakan adalah rasa panas saat bibirnya menyentuh tulang selangkaku, kemudian naik ke leherku. Dan rasa sakit yang menusuk di kulitku yang kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Termasuk hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.:11 November 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Ugh, senang sekali bisa update *tangis bahagia* Begitulah, readers, komputer saya error dengan sangat mengenaskan. Semua data ada disana dan saya hanya bisa meratapinya. Tapi kemudian… *jeng jreng, insert backsound* saya ingat kalau cerita ini pernah dikirim lewat email buat temen saya. Terima kasih, Yahoo!

Di chapter sebelumnya, masa lalu Naruto ketahuan. Banyak yang simpati ke Naruto dan marah ke Sakura. Yang ingin saya tanyakan, kok gak ada yang nyalahin Sasuke? Ah ya, sudahlah. Dua orang itu nggak penting *ditinju*

Chapter ini memang sangat singkat dan terkesan aneh. Tapi chapter ini penting karena bisa dikatakan sebagai 'jembatan' atau 'penghubung' dengan chapter berikutnya yang sangat penting. Yaah, saya cukup senang karena hari ini bisa meng-apdet 'To Know You' dan 'The Warm of Snow' setelah melewati beberapa hari ini dengan suram. Haduh, mental saya tertekan lagi.

Terima kasih telah menunggu dan membaca lagi. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**AU, OOC, Hinata's POV

**AN-**Untuk **Shyoul l****avaen**, kenapa Hinata bilang Naruto itu pengecut?

Mungkin memang ada saat seseorang ngerasa nggak kuat menghadapi masalahnya. Ada saat dimana seseorang bener-bener lemah untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Tapi selemah-lemahnya kita, kita nggak boleh membiarkan kelemahan itu terus membayangi hidup kita sehingga kita nggak bisa melangkah maju.

Hinata mengatakan Naruto pengecut karena setelah sekian lama pun, Naruto nggak bisa keluar dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Mungkin memang Sakura yang membuatnya merasa 'sakit', tapi pada akhirnya, ia menciptakan sakit untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tenggelam bersama rasa sakit yang ia ciptakan. Ditambah lagi, sikap Naruto hanya menimbulkan cemas pada orang tua, teman-teman dan sekitarnya yang peduli padanya. Karena itu, Naruto pengecut karena ia menarik diri dari dunia dan tidak ingin peduli apa pun karena ia tidak mau merasakan sakit yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yah, setidaknya, di chapter ini kita bisa melihat usaha Naruto untuk kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Selamat menikmati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Know You**

**-8-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Yo, Shikamaru!''

''Hmm...''

Di depan kami, datang tiga orang yang tak kukenal. Dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Yang perempuan sepertinya tipe pesolek. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda dan poninya menutupi sebelah matanya. Matanya diberi eyes shadow yang cukup tebal, memperjelas warna biru dari iris matanya yang besar. Ia memakai pakaian yang modis sesuai dengan dandanannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang berlekuk itu.

Salah satu di antara laki-laki itu ada yang bertubuh gemuk. Sejak datang yang dia lakukan hanya berkutat pada keripik kentang yang dia bawa. Rambutnya cukup panjang dan ada tanda spiral di setiap pipinya. Sepertinya ia orang yang ramah.

Yang terakhir memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang style-nya sama seperti Naruto. Di kedua sisi pipinya terdapat tanda segitiga merah. Warna kulitnya coklat, seperti terbakar matahari. Tampaknya seperti orang yang easy-going.

''Heeh? Sejak kapan kau punya pacar, Shikamaru?'' tanya laki-laki yang memiliki tanda segitiga itu. Pastinya ia menunjuk ke arahku.

Aku bersembunyi di balik cowo nanas dan menarik ujung bajunya, mengharapkan perlindungan. Pada akhirnya, aku memang bukan tipe yang cepat bersosialisasi. Tapi, saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, sesuatu melintas di otakku.

_Jadi namanya Shikamaru?_

Jujur saja, aku baru tahu namanya.

''Yang benar saja. Punya pacar itu merepotkan,'' jawabnya dengan nada suara yang malas.

''Kalau begitu kenapa dia mengikutimu?''

Sebelum menjawab, dia menghela napas terlebih dahulu. ''Dia pacar Naruto.''

''EEKH?'' Reaksi ketiga orang ini ternyata cukup menarik. Terutama wajah mereka.

''Yang benar saja, kupikir kau bercanda saat kau bilang Naruto pacaran terus. Ternyata benar,'' ucap si pirang.

''Yah, pokoknya kenalan dulu.'' Ia melihat ke arahku lalu menunjuk temannya satu-persatu, ''Kenalkan. Yang ini Ino.'' Dia menunjuk yang cewe.

''Yang ini Chouji,'' ia menunjuk yang berbadan besar, lalu berbisik padaku, ''Jangan pernah panggil dia gendut atau mengejek ukuran badannya. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan.'' Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya si keripik kentang.

''Lalu yang terakhir ini Kiba.''

Mereka semua menyapaku dengan baik. Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut pada orang-orang ini.

''Ino, Chouji, Kiba, kenalkan. Ini Hinata.'' Aku terkejut atas pengenalan itu.

''Hei, bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku belum memberitahumu 'kan?'' Aku berbisik padanya agar tidak ketahuan yang lain.

''Apa? Kau pikir aku ini orang yang bisa berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa tahu namanya seperti kamu?'' balasnya sambil berbisik. Jadi dia tahu kalau aku tidak tahu namanya?

Hari ini aku datang ke sini karena dipanggil oleh si cowo nanas. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang bersamanya membahas masalah Naruto.

Benar. Tadi malam ia meneleponku, memberi kabar mengenai keputusan yang akan diambil Naruto. Sepertinya ia sudah menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk kembali 'hidup'.

_Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu nomor telepon rumahku?_

Kupikir aku harus lebih hati-hati pada cowo ini. Sepertinya jaringan informasinya sangat bagus.

Menurut cowo nanas, ia berniat untuk bertemu kembali dengan kedua temannya yang dulu, berniat memperbaiki keadaan. Mungkin pada dasarnya, ia memang ingin keadaan kembali seperti dulu, saat dimana ia bisa tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Setelah perkenalan basa-basi, percakapan ringan dan mengenang masa lalu, aku mengenal mereka semua sebagai orang yang baik. Dan hasil pembicaraan ini adalah mereka berniat untuk melihat jalan cerita pertemuan kembali ketiga temannya yang tak bertemu hampir selama 2-3 tahun itu.

''Maaf, aku tidak ikut,'' ujarku. Mereka sepertinya agak terkejut mendengar suaraku.

''Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga mengkhawatirkan Naruto?'' Tepat saat mengucapkan hal itu, pintu kaca restoran keluarga itu terbuka. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang. Matanya berwarna hijau terang. Tubuh ideal dengan tinggi badan yang sesuai.

_Cantik_

Itu kesan pertamaku padanya. Sekali melihat, aku langsung tahu bahwa dialah Sakura, cewe yang tak bisa dilupakan Naruto. Seperti yang diceritakan cowo nanas, rambutnya yang berwarna pink sangat menyolok. Cewe yang sekarang mencari tempat duduk itu memiliki 'sesuatu' untuk disukai. Perawakannya, penampilannya, aku yang pertama kali melihatnya saja tahu bahwa dia istimewa.

Kami berlima hanya berdiam diri saat melihatnya mengambil tempat duduk dan memesan pada waitress. Sesaat kemudian, datang seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut biru gelap. Warnanya kurang lebih mirip denganku. Kulitnya pucat dan bola matanya hitam pekat.

Saat ia memasuki restoran sederhana ini, semua pandangan tertuju ke arahnya. Kehadirannya seperti menyedot segala perhatian. Aura yang dikeluarkannya sangat berbeda. Untungnya kami mengambil tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok agar tidak ketahuan. Sepertinya ia langsung mengenali keberadaan 'teman' lamanya itu lalu menghampirinya. Ia langsung duduk bersebrangan dengan cewe itu tanpa mengatakan apapun atau memberi salam. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada cewe itu.

Aku menyeruput habis jus alpukat yang kupesan sebelumnya lalu bangkit berdiri, berniat segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku merasakan pandangan mereka yang bertanya 'kenapa'.

''Meskipun kita disini, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mereka. Masalah ini hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh mereka sendiri,'' ujarku.

''Tapi ''

''Dia benar.'' Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara cowo nanas keluar untuk membela pendapatku, ''Aku juga tidak ikutan. Tidak ada gunanya kita membuang-buang waktu disini. Ayo pergi, Hinata.''

Ia mengajakku pergi setelah meregangkan badannya. ''Kalau hal ini sudah selesai, ceritakan saja pada kami. Kami ada di Bon-Bon Cafe yang ada di ujung jalan.''

Sebelum aku pergi bersama cowo nanas, aku melihatnya memasuki restoran ini. Sekilas pandangan mata kami bertemu, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Aku sempat melihat matanya yang telah membuat keputusan dan saat ia menghampiri temannya sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari pintu belakang bersama cowo nanas agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

Hanya satu yang kuharapkan dari pertemuan ini.

Semoga matanya bisa berwarna seperti langit yang cerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tluk tluk_

Suara benturan gelas kaca dengan sendok plastik bening yang kumainkan terdengar sangat pelan, dan mengikuti alunan nada yang mengalir di kepalaku. Parfait buah yang kupesan untuk menghabiskan waktu, sekarang hanya tersisa sepotong buah semangka di dalamnya.

_Tluk tluk_

''Bisakah kau hentikan suara yang menganggu itu?'' Sepertinya aku menganggu waktu tidurnya. Entah sudah berapa lama kami menunggu disini. Kebosanan sudah menghantuiku sejak tadi. Ditambah lagi cowo nanas yang menemaniku daritadi hanya bisa tidur.

Setiap kali aku melihatnya, tampangnya selalu terlihat malas dan mengantuk. Sebenarnya tiap malam dia tidur nggak sih? Seumur-umur kenal orang, cuma dia yang selalu kelihatan ngantuk setiap saat.

Aku menyentuh bekas berwarna merah yang pernah ditinggalkannya saat itu. Rasa sakit di salah satu area yang sensitif di bagian tubuhku itu masih terasa nyata.

_Sialan. Ini sih bukan 'Kissmark', tapi 'Teethmark'._

Apa aku boleh menganggap itu salah satu caranya membagi rasa sakit yang dialaminya?

Memanggil waitress, aku memesan kembali menu yang sama untuk yang kelima kalinya. Kemudian kembali lagi mengganggu cowo nanas dengan memainkan sendokku.

Tiba-tiba tangannya yang lebih besar mengenggam tanganku, menghentikan gerakanku. ''Kau ini nggak bisa dibilangin, ya?'' Tampangnya kusut abis.

''Hei, kalian ini bener nggak pacaran?'' Mata kami menoleh ke arah cewe pirang yang menghampiri kami. ''Kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan?''

Kami melihat tangannya yang mengenggam tanganku, lalu kembali ke gadis itu. ''Kami nggak pacaran.''

''Dia pacar Naruto,'' ujar cowo nanas.

''Aku pacar Naruto.'' Aku mengulang pernyataannya.

Gadis yang kukenal bernama Ino tadi hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah cowo nanas.

''Lalu bagaimana ceritanya?'' tanya cowo nanas. Ia menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepala. Waitress yang sempat kupanggil tadi, datang dengan membawa pesananku.

Aku pun mendengar cerita Ino sambil menikmati parfait buah size large, setelah menerima pandangan tak percaya dari cowo nanas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menit demi menit berlalu. Jarum jam tetap bergerak tanpa ada yang memperhatikan. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mau sukarela menjadi pemecah keheningan. Sampai waitress yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan pun berjalan ke meja itu dan meletakkan pesanan dengan canggung._

_Dua lelaki tampan dan seorang wanita cantik. Tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin melewatkan pemandangan ini. Tapi lebih baik bila mereka melihat dari jauh, sebab bila mendekat, mereka bisa merasakan aura berat yang mengelilingi ketiga orang tersebut._

_''Sudah lama sekali ya...'' Selalu dia yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Perempuan berambut pink dan pemuda berbola mata hitam itu melihat ke arahnya. ''Bagaimana kabar kalian?'' Suaranya yang agak pelan dan kedengaran tertahan hanya menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya ia tak ingin berada di sini, tapi dia harus._

_Ia sendiri agak canggung mendengar suaranya, mengingat berapa banyak waktu dimana ia lebih memilih untuk membisu._

_''Aah,'' kali ini giliran yang perempuan. Urutan yang tak berubah. ''Sekarang aku sekolah di sekolah putri S. Disana sangat menyenangkan.'' Kemudian mereka melihat ke pemuda yang belum berbicara itu._

_''Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Amerika. Sekarang sedang masa liburan, jadi aku datang ke Jepang.'' Kemudian kembali hening._

_''Emm... Ba-bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?'' tanya gadis itu, ragu-ragu._

_''Ah, aku...'' Suaranya tidak seriang dulu. ''Aku baik-baik saja kok.'' Dan percakapan pun kembali terhenti._

_Detik-detik kembali berlalu. Walau baru sebentar, rasanya waktu berjalan sangat lama._

_''Aku,'' merasa sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas renggangnya hubungan mereka, gadis itu angkat bicara, ''Aku menyesal... Atas apa yang telah kuperbuat pada kalian berdua. Terutama,'' ia melihat ke arahnya, ''...padamu Naruto.''_

_Ia melanjutkan, ''Waktu itu aku terlalu termakan emosiku, sampai-sampai aku tidak mengerti lagi apa yang kuperbuat. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatanku dulu.'' Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat._

_Sejenak kemudian, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu juga memulai pembicaraan. ''Bukan semuanya salah Sakura. Yang paling bersalah adalah aku. Kalau saja aku tidak egois, maka kita tidak akan...'' Ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_Suasana kembali canggung. Mereka berdua menunggu reaksi dari teman mereka yang biasanya selalu riang, tapi tak ada respon sama sekali, sampai..._

_''Ha... Haha... Hahaha...'' Tawa yang dipaksakan itu keluar dari mulutnya, ''Hahaha... Wajah kalian aneh sekali.''_

_Kedua orang itu tak bisa membalas tawa tersebut. Mereka tahu tawa itu hanya menanggung kepedihan._

_Naruto melepaskan napas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara, ''Aku juga payah. Tidak seharusnya aku percaya begitu saja kalau Sakura mau berpacaran denganku tiba-tiba.'' Kepalan tangan Sakura bertambah erat mendengar bagian itu. ''Naruto, hal itu ''_

_''Padahal aku yang paling tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai Sasuke,'' ia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Sakura jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

_''Tapi,'' ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mendongakkan kepalanya, ''Kurasa sudah bukan saatnya lagi kita seperti ini.''_

_Sasuke tersenyum simpel. ''Kau benar. Bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak boleh terus-terusan memikirkan masa lalu.''_

_Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ''Aku... Setelah berpisah dari kalian, aku mulai meng-instropeksi diriku sendiri. Mungkin perasaanku pada Sasuke saat itu hanya sekedar rasa suka biasa.'' Kedua pria itu diam, mendengarkannya dengan seksama._

_''Kupikir, kalau sampai perasaanku bisa membuatku buta hingga tidak menyadari perbuatanku dan menyakiti seseorang, kurasa itu bukanlah rasa cinta yang kuinginkan. Setelah perasaanku lebih tenang, yang ada padaku hanyalah rasa bersalah. Dan aku selalu ingin minta maaf pada kalian berdua.'' Ia menatap kedua temannya, ''Maaf, ya.''_

_Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum. Mereka meregangkan bahunya yang tegang karena tekanan atmosfer yang mengumpul di sekitar mereka. Kini udara di antara mereka sudah kembali normal._

_Mereka saling menertawakan dan mengejek penampilan mereka. Meski tidak saling dikatakan, mereka tahu dalam diri masing-masing, mereka sudah saling memaafkan dan memiliki keinginan untuk memulai langkah yang baru. Untuk selanjutnya, hubungan mereka akan lebih erat daripada sebelumnya._

_''Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur, kau sudah mau memanggil kami, Naruto,'' ujar gadis bermata hijau itu._

_''Benar. Tiba-tiba saja semalam kau meminta Shikamaru untuk menelpon kami semua dan mengatakan ingin bertemu. Untung saja kemarin aku sudah sampai di Jepang.'' Sasuke melanjutkan sambil mengingat betapa terkejut dan gugupnya ia saat ditelepon oleh teman lamanya yang pemalas itu._

_''Ah... Ya...'' Hanya komentar pendek itu saja yang bisa dijawabnya._

_''Apa ada sesuatu yang mengubah pikiranmu, Naruto?''_

_''Yah...''_

_**''Lepas! Sakit tau!''**_

_''Mungkin...''_

_**''Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau harus melakukan satu hal untukku.''**_

_''Ada satu anak yang katanya tidak peduli padaku...''_

_**''Mau tidak mau, pokoknya harus! Gigitanmu ini sakit sekali tahu.''**_

_''Tapi pada akhirnya, dia selalu memperhatikanku...''_

_**''Jangan melihat ke langit maupun ke tanah.''**_

_''Dia berbeda dengan semua cewe yang pernah mendekatiku.''_

_**''Jawaban yang kau cari tidak ada disana.''**_

_''Mungkin, tanpa kusadari... Dia sudah membuka pintu duniaku, dengan mendobraknya...''_

_**''Arahkan pandanganmu lurus kedepan, dan kau akan tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan.''**_

_''Anak itu pasti baik sekali, ya,'' ujar Sakura._

_Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum, ''Anak aneh.''_

_Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, ia memberikan senyuman seorang 'Naruto'._

_''Sangat aneh.''_

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Hei, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?'' bisiknya.

''Mana aku tahu.''

Tudung yang menghiasi jaketku kupakai untuk melindungi kepalaku yang kutundukkan. Cairan hangat kembali keluar dari kelopak mataku untuk kesekian kalinya di minggu ini.

Bagaimana pun, aku tahu kalau suatu saat aku harus berpisah dengannya.

''Cowo nanas, tolong sampaikan padanya... Jangan temui aku lagi...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.:20 November 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN-** Fuwaaahh… Chapter ini ke-publish juga. Ini chapter yang paling susah ditulis karena saya nggak tau mesti ngapain si Naruto itu.

Hahaha, saya suka sama hubungan Hinata-Shikamaru di sini yang cukup unik. Apa mendingan Hinata sama Shikamaru aja, ya? Hahahahaha…

Tapi bagian paling favorit saya tetep aja pas Naruto menunjukkan senyum khasnya setelah sekian lama. KYAAA!

Ngomong-ngomong, daripada banyak yang salah paham, tulang selangka tuh di deket leher, di bawah bahu, ya. Bahasa inggrisnya collarbone. Saya juga bingung ngejelasinnya. Jadi rate cerita ini masih K.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**AU, OOC, Hinata's POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Know You**

**-7-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghindar.

Menghindar dan terus menghindar, itulah yang selalu kulakukan selama beberapa hari ini.

Aku tidak pergi ke atap maupun berdiam diri di kelas karena aku tahu dia mencariku.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia mencariku? Kenapa ia tidak melanjutkan hidupnya yang sudah ringan tanpa beban saja? Terus terang, hal ini menggangguku.

Ia berkeliling sekolah, menanyakan apa ada yang melihat seorang gadis yang tingginya kira-kira sebahunya, berambut panjang berwarna biru tua dan memiliki warna mata seputih kertas bersih. Dasar bodoh, usahanya sia-sia saja karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang tahu tentang aku.

Aku berbalik arah dari arah yang ditujunya. Aku sedikit bersyukur dengan ketidak-tenaranku di sekolah. Setidaknya untuk saat-saat seperti ini, hal itu cukup berguna. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata seputih kertas. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang Hyuuga Hinata.

''Kau Hyuuga 'kan?'' Aku salah. Ternyata ada yang tahu.

Sekarang di depanku berdiri tiga orang cewe dengan dandanan mencolok. Bertemu dengan mereka jauh lebih parah daripada menemukan kecoa di kamarku tadi pagi.

''Ikut kami!''

Memangnya kalau kukatakan 'tidak mau' mereka akan melepaskanku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sekejap mata, aku sudah dibawa ke halaman belakang sekolah, dimana jarang ada orang yang lewat. Nggak nyangka aku bisa mengalami kejadian versi komik begini, walau bagian nggak enaknya.

''Apa benar kau pacaran dengan Naruto?''

Duh, yang begituan perlu ditanya? Gosipnya menyebar beberapa minggu lalu kenapa mereka baru muncul sekarang?

''Kalau benar memangnya kenapa?''

Tangan kanan cewe yang ditengah itu memukul tembok di sisi kiriku, pas di sebelah kepalaku. Bisa ditebak kalau dia pemimpinnya.

''Jaga ucapanmu. Kau cukup melakukan apa yang kukatakan.'' Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Bau parfum mahal yang menyengat menusuk indra penciumanku, membuatku mual.

''Putuslah dengan Naruto. Ia terlalu bagus untukmu.'' Aku teringat sesuatu yang menarik. Dia salah satu dari cewe-cewe yang pernah putus dengan Naruto atas kemauan mereka sendiri. Heh! Apa sih mau mereka?

''Apa yang kalian inginkan?''

''Ah, tidak. Kami hanya ingin memberi selamat padamu. Selamat, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa bertahan dengan si mayat hidup itu. Kau pastinya sudah berjuang keras, ya?'' Mereka tertawa satu sama lain. Aku masih tidak mengerti apakah aku atau Naruto yang mereka ejek, tapi yang pasti, aku sangat marah.

''Tapi, sayang sekali, kau tidak pantas untuknya.'' Ia melihat ke arahku dengan mata yang sudah diberikan bulu mata tambahan, eye shadow dan eye liner. ''Kami berbaik hati dengan memberitahukannya padamu sebelum kau jadi bahan tertawaan. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang bila Naruto jalan berdua dengan orang sepertimu?''

Tidak perlu mereka katakan padaku pun aku sudah tahu. Kami tidak cocok. Bila ia berdua denganku, hanya akan jadi bahan tertawaan. Kami sudah pernah mencobanya. Tapi, siapa yang mau menyerah di depan cewe seperti ini.

''Heh! Terima kasih atas pujiannya.''

''Apa katamu?'' Sepertinya ia tak menduga reaksiku.

''Kubilang, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku tahu bahwa semua orang akan iri padaku kalau aku berjalan berduaan dengannya. Tidak seperti kamu yang jadi bahan tertawaan.''

''Apa? Asal tahu aja, ya. Cewe jelek seperti kamu tuh nggak pantes sama Naruto!'' Keluar deh sifat aslinya. Kalau ditanganku ada cermin, rasanya pengen banget ngasih liat dia dandanannya yang retak gara-gara alisnya berkerut.

''Oh, aku tahu. Kamu pasti cuma pengen pamer 'kan?'' Dimulailah semua tuduhan, ''Kamu cuma mau pamer punya cowo cakep 'kan? Huh! Gak bakal mempan deh. Secakep apapun cowo yang kau bawa, gak bakal bisa nutupin wajahmu yang jelek itu. Yang ada malah kebanting tahu! Sadar dong, jelek!''

Untuk hal seperti ini, rasanya hanya butuh satu kalimat singkat, ''Hah? Maksudmu kamu?'' tanyaku, membalikkan seluruh tuduhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Rasa marah dan kesal meningkat drastis karena diremehkan olehku, si jelek ini. Cewe berambut coklat terang dengan dandanan tebal itu stress sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk memukulku, dan aku menutup mataku, bersiap untuk menerima pukulannya.

Aku masih berandai-andai. Kalau benar ini meniru cerita komik cewe dimana ada cewe yang ditindas diselamatkan oleh pemeran utama cowonya, seharusnya cowo itu boleh dateng sekarang.

Baru saja aku berpikir begitu, tamparan yang seharusnya kuterima tidak kunjung datang. Begitu aku membuka mataku, ''Apa yang kalian lakukan?'' Hahaha, ternyata pangeran berkuda putihku benar-benar datang, hahaha...

Sial.

Tahu begini, aku lebih memilih ditampar.

''N-N-Naruto? I-Ini bukan seperti yang kamu lihat kok.'' Tangan yang seharusnya mendarat di pipiku itu tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih besar. ''T-tadi aku cuma mau memukul laba-laba yang ada di dinding itu kok. Iya 'kan, Hyuuga?'' Dia memberiku tatapan berani-bilang-tidak-kubunuh-kau. Tapi siapa peduli? Disana nggak ada laba-laba lewat.

''K-kami kesini hanya untuk bertanya pada Hyuuga tentang cara menjadi salah satu anggota perpustakaan kok. Iya 'kan?'' Dia bertanya pada kedua pengikutnya dibelakang dan mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ia terus mengoceh mengenai alasan yang sangat meragukan itu tanpa ditanya. Aku saja tidak yakin apakah mereka pernah melangkahkan kaki di perpustakaan.

Setelah berceloteh sendiri cukup lama, ia pergi dengan membisikkan sesuatu seperti aku-pasti-akan-balas-dendam padaku. Sekarang hanya tinggal kami berdua. Sial banget sih hari ini.

''Aku mencarimu...'' Suaranya terdengar memelas, ''Kemana saja kau...?'' Aku tidak dapat melihat ke arahnya.

''Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu disekolah kok. Sudah ya.'' Aku ingin segera kabur dari tempat ini, tapi genggaman tangannya segera menghentikanku.

''Hinata!'' Baru kali itu aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku, menyebut namaku. Aku ingin memintanya mengulang hal itu berulang kali, tapi tak mungkin.

Aku segera melepas tangannya, menepisnya. Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padaku.

''Apa yang kau inginkan?''

Ia mengerutkan alisnya sebelum bertanya padaku, ''Kenapa kau menghindariku?''

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa. ''Menghindar? Untuk apa aku menghindar darimu? Seperti orang bodoh saja.'' _Dan aku memang bodoh._

''Oh iya, karena kau sudah ada di sini, aku mau menyampaikan hal ini padamu.'' Dadaku terasa nyeri. ''Kita putus.''

Wajahnya terlihat shock. ''Apa? Tapi kenapa?''

''Kenapa katamu?'' Aku mencoba mengingat bagaimana semua peran antagonis di drama-drama yang pernah kutonton memainkan nada suaranya, dan kucoba untuk menirunya semirip mungkin. ''Mudah saja. Aku sudah bosan padamu.''

Dia terlihat tak bergeming.

''Yah, begitulah. Aku mulai bosan padamu. Kau yang dulu lebih menarik perhatian. Kau yang sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan laki-laki manapun.''

_Tidak_

''Kau...''

''Apa? Mau bilang aku jahat? Aku sama dengan semua cewe yang pernah bersamamu?''

_Tidak_

''Silahkan saja. Toh, itu memang benar.''

_Kumohon, siapa saja, tolong hentikan aku!_

''Aku mau pacaran denganmu karena kupikir kau tipe yang sulit ditaklukkan, dan ada sesuatu yang menarik di masa lalumu. Ternyata kau sama saja dengan para pecundang yang kehilangan semangat hidup hanya karena patah hati di luar sana.''

_Kalau begini terus, aku hanya akan melukai hatinya_

Ujung baju lenganku tak berhenti kuremas, ''Ah, ya. Dan satu lagi. Kau itu seperti permata yang bisa kupakai dengan bangga saat bepergian, jadi aku tidak keberatan bersamamu, walau sekarang aku merasa bosan.'' Aku beralasan dengan tidak memandangnya.

''Hinata, lihat mataku!'' perintahnya.

Aku melakukannya. Aku melakukannya setelah memastikan pandangan mata yang kuberikan adalah pandangan mata serius dimana tidak ada secuil pun keraguan maupun kebohongan di dalamnya.

Pandangannya melemah. Saat dia menundukkan kepalanya, aku tahu bahwa aku telah menyakiti hatinya. Dia berjalan melewatiku sambil berbisik, ''Maaf telah mengecewakanmu.''

Aku tak bergeming. Aku tak boleh goyah sampai dia pergi menjauh. Aku tak boleh goyah sampai dia tidak akan terlihat lagi. Aku tak boleh jatuh sampai dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa melihat air mataku yang keluar.

''Maaf... Maaf... Maafkan aku...''

Suara yang parau, napas yang tercekat. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak melukainya. Apapun yang kulakukan pada akhirnya pasti hanya akan menimbulkan luka baru pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.:29 November 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN-** Yak, kembali lagi dengan chapter yang lebih pendek dan lebih ringan. Yang saya sesalkan di chapter ini adalah ketidakhadiran Shika, hiks… Shika…

Kalau pendeskripsian kali ini terasa beda, nyolotin, nyebelin, rese dan ngekiin, saya menyalahkan Hinata yang kondisinya lagi galau dan depresi. Apalagi saat dia bersama 3 pemain figuran yang numpang nampang itu. Jelas banget kalau dia lagi nggak seneng, hahaha… *dihajar pemain figuran*

Nah, sekarang kita mulai kolom balasan review yang sangat panjang.

Owh, untung saya ngejelasin apa itu tulang selangka. Kalo nggak, mungkin **Kira**-san akan tetap nyasar di rate lain. Pantes di chapter 5 saya nggak liat **Kira**-san, ternyata gara-gara kamu saya jadi rugi satu review, ya *marah-marahin sinyal HP* Sinyal HP siaaaallll! *bletaked*

Untuk **Megu-Megu-Chan**, To Know You abis di chapter 9. Singkat, ya. Saya nggak mau cepet-cepet tamat, hiks. Update-nya lamain ah… *dihajar massa*

For **Ichi Chibby-Chibby. **Angka keren? Kadang saya suka mainin tanggal juga, sih. Chapter 5 saya publish di tanggal cantik, hahaha… Tapi, saya nggak nyadar soal tanggal 20-11-2011 itu sampai saya nulis ini. Wah, makasih loh diperhatiin sampe segitunya. Tapi yang kali itu murni kebetulan, hahaha…

**YamanakaemO-san**, jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini 'kan? Kalo di chapter ini NaruHina semua, chapter depan murni ShikaHina (Naruto tinggal nama) Huahahahaha! *digetok readers* Tenang, pair tidak akan berubah selama donat masih bulet.

Terus, **Shyoul lavaen**.Ya ampun! Saya tidak nyata kah? *kidding* Bagaimana? Apa anda puas dengan jawabannya? Saya juga terima kasih karena kamu mau tanya. Nggak usah malu-malu, saya juga kuper dan pendiem. Siapa tau kita bisa cocok (jodoh, kali) Kalo ada yang nggak disenengin, bilang aja. Kalo di PM kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol bebas, nyahaha...

Saya juga buat fic ShikaHina kok. Ada yang udah di publish dan ada yang masih disimpen. Dan satu lagi. Hinata nggak akan mati! Kalo sampe ada kejadian begitu, itu pasti bukan fic saya *selalu mendukung Hinata*

Nah, ini dia yang paling berat.

Untuk **ilham s'eyeshield**. Mahaaaaapppp!

Aduh, saya juga udah pernah kena tegor, tapi 'kan chapter-chapter awal nggak bisa diubah *panik mode on* **Sketsa Gelap**-san juga pernah bilang hal yang sama. Sekarang saya nggak tau lagi kabarnya. Udah ngerti atau belum, ya?

Kalau masalah siapa yang ngomong, Naruto tuh hampir nggak pernah ngomong. Yang ngomong cuma Hinata sama Shikamaru. Dia cuma ngomong di chapter 3 dan 6. Tuh, dikit banget 'kan. Yang cara ngomongnya agak rese Shikamaru. Yang agak nantangin dan sering nggak seneng itu Hinata. Haduuh, padahal saya kira itu bisa dikira-kira. Maaf deh kalo nggak bisa.

Lalu 'kapan'. Setiap dikasih batas tiga titik berarti udah ganti tempat. Bukannya Hinata juga udah sering ngedeskripsiin tempatnya dengan hal-hal yang sama? Setahu saya, malah nama tempatnya udah disebut.

Terus VOP. Saya nggak tau itu apaan. Tapi kalo yang dimaksud POV, 'kan di atas udah ketulis ini sudut pandang Hinata. Karena itu juga pendeskripsiannya berdasarkan pemikiran Hinata. Nggak lucu dong kalau saya bikin deskripsinya tentang suasana ricuh di berbagai tempat sedangkan pikiran Hinata sedang berpusat ke Naruto. Dia aja nggak tau nama Shikamaru sampai di chapter 6. Malahan untuk ke depannya Shikamaru tetap menjadi 'cowo nanas'. Atau, VOP itu sesuatu yang lain? Bisa kasih tau saya?

Saya juga ingin setiap readers menikmati cerita ini dengan gaya penulisan seperti ini. Selain itu saya memang cuma bikin adegan yang sekilas-sekilas yang di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan ketahuan. Tapi mungkin saya terlalu banyak menghilangkan bagian-bagian sampai pada nggak ngerti. Saya masih harus banyak belajar dalam pendeskripsian. Mohon dimaafkan bila ada ketidaknyamanan saat membaca.

Nah, selesai sudah sesi bales-balesnya. Bisa-bisa jadi lebih panjang dari cerita. Review lagi, please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Hinata's POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Know You**

**-8-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski tak melihatnya, aku tahu sejak tadi ia berada disana, memperhatikan aku yang duduk dengan memeluk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku.

Terdengar suara napasnya yang berat. ''Kalian ini menyedihkan,'' katanya sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya.

''Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Waktu itu kau memperhatikannya dan dia mengacuhkanmu, sekarang kau mendapatkan perhatiannya dan kau malah menghindarinya begitu saja. Kemudian kau mengatakan kata-kata kejam padanya dan,'' lagi-lagi dia menghela napas. ''Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan.''

Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dia katakan sekarang, tidak bisa peduli. Aku terlalu sibuk berputar-putar dalam pikiranku sendiri.

''Dan lebih parahnya lagi,'' ia melanjutkan, ''Kenapa aku harus mengurus masalah ini? Aku ini bukan tempat konsultasi.'' Aku yakin dia tidak senang dipanggil kesini hanya untuk menemaniku.

Ia pun duduk di sebelahku. ''Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?'' Mendengar tidak adanya jawaban dariku, ia langsung kesal lalu berdiri, berniat untuk meninggalkanku. Tapi niat itu tertahan ketika aku menarik ujung bajunya, memberikan permohonan tak terucap untuk tidak pergi. Kurasa ia mengerti karena ia kembali duduk di posisi awal.

Keheningan tetap berlanjut meski bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran telah dibunyikan. Kami tetap berada pada posisi masing-masing. Ia tetap menunggu dengan sabar sampai aku mau bicara. Dan aku, masih dengan satu tangan memegang ujung bajunya, juga masih memeluk lututku. Dapat dipastikan kami bolos pelajaran berikutnya.

''Kalau boleh kutahu...'' Ia membuka percakapan, ''... kenapa kau menghindari Naruto? Termasuk permintaanmu saat hari itu.''

_''Cowo nanas, tolong sampaikan padanya... Jangan temui aku lagi...''_

Pada akhirnya, pertanyaan itu tidak bisa kuhindari.

''Aku, aku sudah... tidak boleh berada di sampingnya lagi.'' Aku merasakan tatapan aku-tidak-mengerti dari cowo yang ada di sebelahku.

''Kau pernah bilang, aku tidak sama dengan cewe-cewe yang pernah mendekati Naruto, bahwa aku... melihat sisi lain dirinya.''

Ia mengingat-ingat, ''Oh iya. Aku ingat itu.''

''Itu salah.''

''Hah?''

''Itu salah. Aku tak pernah melihat seorang 'Naruto' dalam dirinya. Aku sama dengan semua cewe lain yang pernah mendekati Naruto untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri.'' Aku mengepalkan tanganku lebih erat, ''Untuk kepentinganku sendiri.''

Aku ingat. Hari itu, saat aku mengajaknya pacaran merupakan langkahku untuk menghibur diriku sendiri.

''Aku mengajaknya pacaran hanya karena aku tidak mau sendiri, lagipula kudengar dia tidak akan menolak siapapun. Jadi kupikir, dia orang yang tepat.''

Ketertarikanku dimulai ketika mendengar adanya 'playboy' yang tak tertarik dengan cewe manapun. Semua dia terima namun semua dia acuhkan. Saat melihat matanya, aku tersadar... Dia mirip denganku.

''Melihat kelakuannya yang seperti orang kesepian, aku berpikir seperti melihat diriku di dalamnya. Begitu kotornya diriku saat aku sempat merasa senang ketika berpikir di dunia ini ada yang sama kesepiannya seperti diriku, orang-orang yang keberadaannya diacuhkan oleh yang lain. Orang-orang yang 'tak hidup'. _Lifeless._'' Aku menyadari semua tindakanku adalah hina adanya. Semua pemikiranku padanya hanyalah sebuah dosa.

''Karena itu,'' aku melepaskan genggamanku pada bajunya dan melarikan jemariku pada rambutku, dan meremasnya. ''Kejadian hari itu membuatku sadar. Aku tidak boleh melukainya lebih dalam lagi. Dia tidak boleh berada bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui alasanku bersamanya sehingga ia kembali terluka.''

Aku meremas rambutku semakin kencang. Kalau kuingat lagi, cowo nanas pernah berkata sesuatu seperti 'menariknya dari kegelapan menuju cahaya'. Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, yang selama ini kulakukan hanya untuk menariknya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam kegelapan bersamaku.

Di atas kami kini langit begitu biru, mempertegas perkataan ramalan cuaca yang yakin hari ini cerah tanpa awan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa awan-awan itu kini berkumpul di hatiku dan membentuk kabut di mataku.

''Kalau kau tak keberatan... Bisa kau ceritakan penyebab 'kesepian'-mu?'' Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pedih.

Aku berhenti meremas rambutku dan meluruskan lututku, membiarkan tubuhku rileks dengan apapun yang akan kuceritakan nanti. Saat kulihat ke atas, yang ada hanyalah langit biru tanpa awan dengan matahari tampil sebagai satu-satunya yang paling mencolok di sana.

''Dulu, aku pernah bahagia... Dulu...''

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang dulu pernah diberikan oleh hidup kepadaku, sebelum akhirnya diambil kembali. ''Keluargaku termasuk keluarga yang dapat ditemukan dimana saja. Ayahku membangun sebuah usaha kecil-kecilan bersama ibuku yang ternyata cukup berhasil. Di tahun ke tiga pernikahan mereka, ibuku melahirkanku. Kebahagiaan kami bertambah dengan kedatangan adik perempuanku lima tahun kemudian.''

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan manis itu. Yang untuk seterusnya hanya akan menjadi kenangan.

''Setelah itu, usaha ayahku pun terus naik, naik dan naik. Hidup kami jauh lebih baik daripada berkecukupan. Kupikir, saat itu, aku bahagia.'' Aku memberi jeda untuk menarik napas, ''Sampai saat itu datang.''

Aku terdiam dan dia terdiam. Tidak akan ada yang bicara kecuali aku.

''Hari itu, mereka berniat untuk mengunjungi makam keluarga yang ada di Kyoto. Aku tidak ikut karena harus mengikuti kegiatan tahunan sekolah. Tak disangka, pesawat yang mereka naiki mengalami kegagalan dalam pendaratan. Dan kecelakaan itu mengambil hampir seluruh nyawa penumpang yang ada di dalamnya.'' Tanganku bergetar begitu mengingat pemandangan yang diberikan layar TV saat kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu. Puing-puing kapal yang berserakan, mayat-mayat yang terlantar dimana-mana, semua membuatku mual.

''Hari dimana aku dihadapkan pada tubuh mereka yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa, kupikir rohku juga sudah meninggalkan tubuhku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya berdiri sendirian saat upacara pemakaman?'' Tidak ada jawaban yang kudapatkan.

Perasaan sedih karena ditinggal, penyesalan yang terus berlarut, membuatku ingin segera bersama kedua orang tuaku dan adikku walau harus melewati rasa sakit yang sangat. Tapi meski sempat berpikir begitu, aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Pada akhirnya, aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

''Orang tuaku tidak punya kerabat lain sehingga aku terpaksa harus hidup sendiri di usiaku yang masih tergolong anak kecil. Untungnya, mereka meninggalkan seluruh warisannya padaku yang bisa diambil sesuai dengan kebutuhanku.'' Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu masih bisa disebut keberuntungan.

''Seluruh warisan itu bisa kudapatkan asalkan aku telah mencapai usia yang ditentukan. Menyenangkan bukan? Di saat aku berumur 19 tahun, aku akan jadi gadis terkaya yang pernah ada.'' Aku tertawa. Meskipun dada ini nyeri, aku mencoba tertawa. Menertawakan nasib yang mempermainkanku.

''Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah yang besar sendirian. Apapun yang kulakukan, tidak akan ada yang melarangku. Berapapun uang yang kubutuhkan, semua akan mengalir begitu saja. Akulah gadis terkaya di dunia.'' Aku tertawa. Meski dia memandangku dengan tatapan iba, aku tidak peduli. Bukankah aku gadis yang paling beruntung?

Tiba-tiba dia menarik lenganku dan membuatku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut, tapi tak melawan. Aku hanya melanjutkan tawaku, ''Hahaha... Lalu, karena terlalu lama bersedih atas kematian keluargaku, aku menarik diri dari teman-temanku. Aku terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan sampai saat aku tersadar, semua orang telah menjauhiku. Dunia telah berada jauh dari jangkauanku.''

Tanpa kusangka, kesedihan kembali melebur dan keluar dalam bentuk air mata. Kupikir aku sudah kebal dalam penderitaanku, tapi...

''Apa gunanya bisa bebas melakukan semuanya tapi tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa gunanya rumah besar yang megah kalau hanya aku sendiri yang menempatinya? Apa gunanya jadi gadis terkaya tapi tak ada yang bisa kuajak untuk berbagi?'' Aku meremas bajunya yang ada di genggamanku.

''Aku cuma mau keluargaku kembali. Aku hanya ingin melihat ayahku yang selalu membaca koran setiap pagi. Aku tidak peduli meski selalu harus bangun pagi atau makan sayur pahit buatan ibuku setiap hari. Aku akan memberikan seluruh barang yang kumiliki bila adikku memintanya, hanya saja...'' Tanpa kusadari tangisanku pecah, ''Kumohon... kembalilah...''

Lengan kanannya memeluk tubuhku, menarikku lebih ke dadanya. Tipikal penghiburan yang biasa diberikan seseorang. Mungkin, memang itu yang kubutuhkan. ''Aku hanya ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Hari-hari dimana kami selalu bersama-sama.''

Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan diriku sendiri. Menangis dan menangis. Menelan kepahitan bersama air mata yang keluar. Terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk menyadari adanya sosok yang sedari tadi mengawasi kami berdua. Yang bisa kurasakan sekarang hanyalah tangisanku dan helaan napas cowo nanas.

"Inilah alasannya kenapa aku tidak suka perempuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_While that sky was sunny blue, just as sad as I was, the sky was beautiful._

_No matter how soaked my cheeks are with tears,_

_there will still be light today._

~Ayaka

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.:22 Desember 2011:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Akhirnya ujian selesai dengan bercucuran peluh, keringat, dan cairan otak. Fyuuuhhh…

Kalimat Hinata yang _"Aku cuma mau keluargaku kembali. Aku hanya ingin melihat ayahku yang selalu membaca koran setiap pagi. Aku tidak peduli meski selalu harus bangun pagi atau makan sayur pahit buatan ibuku setiap hari. Aku akan memberikan seluruh barang yang kumiliki bila adikku memintanya…"_ terinspirasi dari _Naruto_ saat Sasuke akan bertarung dengan Kakashi.

Saat dia bilang "Kembalikan Itachi... Kembalikan ayah juga ibuku… Kembalikan klanku dan aku akan menghentikan semua ini!" Saya pikir kalau bukan saat moment-moment tegang, dia akan ngelanjutin:

-:-

"Aku tidak peduli meski ayahku tidak peduli padaku. Aku tidak peduli meski ibuku cerewet. Aku tidak peduli meski Itachi selalu mengingkari janjinya…"

"_Maaf ya, Sasuke… Tidak ada lagi lain kali…"_

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu…"

Dan ia pun menangis. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya di setiap malam saat bantalnya basah karena air mata selama bertahun-tahun.

-:-

Sayangnya nggak ada kelanjutan begitu. Kalau ada, genrenya berubah jadi drama kali ya…

Saya tau chapter ini masih kurang jelas memaparkan alasan Hinata. Keterangan lebih lengkap ada di chapter berikutnya, chapter terakhir.

Nah, untuk sesi jawab-jawab.

Buat **Shyoul lavaen**,kalau mau PM atau nulis fic, harus bikin akun dulu. Sign up, isi bla bla bla, selesai deh (penjelasan ngawur) Maaf, saya susah jelasinnya. Dan, saya juga publish ShikaHina yang baru. Silahkan mampir kalau berkenan.

**Ichi Chibby-Chibby**, saya udah ke akun itu, tapi pas mau nge-PM, gak ada tulisannya. Nah lo, saya gak tau deh mau diapain. Kalo fb, di profile saya ada kok. Namanya sama.

Untuk **ilham s'eyeshield** Hahaha, nggak juga. Kadang-kadang memang harus ada kejelasan. Oh iya, di chapter ini, yang nongol cuma Hinata dan Shikamaru. Kalo 'sosok' di bagian terakhir itu, kita udah pada tau lah ya, hahaha…

Saya seneng banyak pembaca baru yang berdatangan. Semoga makin banyak yang dateng dan pembaca-pembaca lama juga pada balik, hahaha…

Terus, meski nggak nyambung, Happy Mother's Day semuanya. Apa kalian sudah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ibu kalian?

**Hinata:** Ta-tapi, i-ibuku… Ibuku 'kan sudah… *mewek*

**Naruto:** Te-tenang saja, Hinata! *panik* Kamu boleh menganggap ibuku seperti ibumu kok!

**Shikamaru:** Itu… Maksudnya lamaran nikah…?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Hinata's POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Know You**

**-9-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Lalu setelah ini apa yang mau kau lakukan?''_

_Aku menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahku. ''Aku sudah menyakiti Naruto dengan kata-kataku. Lebih baik aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya.'' Aku terdiam sebentar. ''Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan wajahku di depannya, juga padamu. Terima kasih, aku sangat senang bersama kalian akhir-akhir ini. Terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku hari ini.'' Aku tersenyum padanya._

_''Apa kau yakin?'' Aku melihat pandangannya yang mempertanyakan keputusanku. ''Apa kau yakin lebih baik begitu?''_

_Aku hanya tersenyum lemah untuk menanggapinya._

Kasur yang empuk, bantal yang nyaman, selimut hangat yang kugunakan untuk menangkal hawa dingin di rumah besar ini. Pintu rumah sudah kukunci. Lampu-lampu sudah kumatikan agar tidak boros listrik. Perutku tidak lapar meskipun aku tidak makan malam. Yang kukerjakan sejak tadi hanyalah terbaring seperti orang mati di kamarku.

_''Maaf telah mengecewakanmu.''_

Kata-katanya terulang lagi dalam benakku. Padahal akulah yang telah mengecewakannya. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Mungkin sejak awal, seharusnya aku mengikuti kata hatiku yang bilang agar tidak berurusan dengannya. Sekarang masalahku jadi bertambah. Perasaanku makin rumit dan aku tetap tidak bersemangat.

Tubuhku sekarang hanya ingin terkulai lemas di kasur. Bergesekan dengan lembutnya seprei lalu tertidur lelap. Tidak perlu bermimpi, cukup dengan tidur yang panjang. Sangat panjang sepanjang waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menghapus luka hatiku.

…

Berpikir sejenak, aku membuka mataku.

Benar 'kan. Sejak tadi yang kupikirkan hanya tentang diriku saja. Dasar egois. Yang kupikirkan hanya aku dan perasaanku. Dan karena sifat egoisku itulah aku sering melukai orang lain tanpa kusadari.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga hanya memikirkan diriku saat keluargaku meninggal. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Papa, Mama dan Hanabi itu jahat karena telah meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini. Aku hanya berpikir sekarang aku sendirian dan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menemaniku. Lalu teman-teman yang meninggalkanku pun, itu karena aku tidak mau menghiraukan mereka dan hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri.

Sebenarnya...

Siapa yang bersalah atas kesedihanku...?

Aku terbangun dari posisi tidur dan duduk di kasur, membelalakkan mataku. Tawa kecil mulai terlepas dari mulutku.

''Ha, haha...'' Setelah sekian lama, aku baru menyadari kesalahanku. ''Hahahahaha...'' Tanganku melarikan jemarinya ke rambut bersamaan dengan mengalir kembalinya air mataku. ''Hahahahaha...''

Aku tertawa saat menyadari kebodohan terbesarku. Bukan salah orang lain. Kesedihanku adalah salahku. Aku sendiri yang menyebabkan diriku kesepian. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tua atau adikku. Seandainya aku berusaha lebih tegar, aku tidak akan seperti ini.

"Hahahahahahaha…"

Ternyata benar. Aku memang tidak pantas bahagia. Orang egois yang selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri sepertiku tidak pantas bahagia.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Aku tahu aku anak yang egois, tapi aku ingin memperbaiki satu hal. Aku ingin memperbaiki perasaan Naruto yang telah kurusak. Kuharap ia membenciku dan melupakanku secepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata tidak sulit untuk menghindari Naruto. Buktinya selama beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya tanpa berusaha untuk menghindar. Baguslah, dengan begini kami sama-sama menjalani kehidupan kami masing-masing, sama seperti sebelum aku menyapanya.

Angin yang berhembus melewati jendela menyapu wajahku. Perasaan kosong yang selalu kurasakan hadir kembali. Entah kenapa meski dulu aku terbiasa dengan hal ini, setelah mengenalnya, perasaan itu menjadi asing.

''Hai.'' Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati cowo nanas bersandar pada jendela di sebelahku. ''Lama tidak bertemu, ya.''

''Bicaramu seperti orang tua. Kita baru tidak ketemu beberapa hari, lagipula kita 'kan satu sekolah.''

Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut kuat-kuat. ''Yah, karena sudah sering bersama, rasanya jadi aneh kalau tidak melihatmu.'' Dia diam sebentar, ''Apa kau tidak merasa begitu?'' Aku hanya berdiam diri dan mengalihkan lagi pandanganku keluar. Aah, hari ini langit begitu biru.

''Kau benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan kami lagi?'' Aku merenungkannya sebentar. Sempat terbesit keinginan itu, tapi segera kutepis dengan cepat dengan menggelengkan kepala. ''Meski hanya untuk menjadi teman?'' Aku tahu wajahku berubah muram.

''Tidak. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu.''

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara tawa yang mengejek darinya. Ada apa dengan dia? ''Jangan menyesal sudah berpikir seperti itu.'' Cowo nanas tersenyum penuh percaya diri. ''Kau pikir dia itu siapa?''

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Dia itu...''

''HINATA!'' terdengar suara teriakan. Aku berbalik dan menemukannya di bawah.

''...cowo yang sudah ditolak beribu kali oleh orang yang sama selama bertahun-tahun.''

''Hinata! Keluar atau kupaksa kau keluar sekarang!'' Teriakannya jadi semakin nyaring karena memakai pengeras suara.

Aku mengernyitkan alis saat melihat sosoknya di lapangan sekolah. Dia itu kenapa sih? Apapun yang mau dikatakan, aku tidak akan keluar. Memangnya apa yang mau dia lakukan?

''Akan kulaporkan pada Pak Ebisu kalau kamu diam-diam sering pergi ke atap! Kamu pasti akan dihukum berat!'' Keseimbanganku hilang. Apaan tuh? Dia juga sering kesana setelah kuajak kok.

''Kalau tidak mau turun juga, akan kubocorkan biodatamu ke semua yang ada disini!'' Dalam hati aku menantangnya. Aku tidak yakin dia mengetahui biodataku secara pasti. Paling-paling hanya sekedar tempat dan tanggal lahir atau nomor telepon. Itu 'kan bisa didapat dari biodata murid di ruang kepala sekolah.

''Hyuuga Hinata...'' Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas. ''... pernah potong rambut cepak karena lengket oleh permen karet, akhirnya dia disangka cowo oleh orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya.'' Wajahku memerah karena suara tawa orang-orang di lapangan dan rasanya seisi sekolah. Darimana dia tahu hal itu?

''Hinata pernah tenggelam di kolam renang dan sampai sekarang nggak bisa berenang dan nggak pernah ke kolam renang lagi,'' sambungnya.

''Hinata pernah mencoba memanjat pohon tapi saat mau turun dia ketakutan, akhirnya dia harus dibantu pemadam kebakaran terdekat. Hinata pernah jatuh kepleset kulit pisang lalu saat bangun, dia kepleset lagi oleh kulit pisang yang sama. Sampai kelas 2 SMP, dia masih percaya kalau hantu itu ada.''

Semua murid di sekolah ini tertawa. Si kurang ajar itu masih terus membeberkan aib-ku. Jadi ini wujud asli si playboy zombie yang katanya _cool_, keren dan tenang itu?

''Kalau kau tidak menemuinya, dia bisa melanjutkan ini sampai sore, loh.'' Aku melihat cowo nanas tersenyum. Senyum yang menyebalkan. Senyum yang merasa temannya sudah menang.

''Uzumaki! Apa-apan kau!'' Pak Ebisu, wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus guru kedisiplinan datang. ''Hentikan perbuatanmu, memalukan sekali. Semuanya bubar!''

Tidak memedulikan peringatan Pak Ebisu, ia tetap melanjutkan. ''Hinata hampir tidak pernah menolak saat disuruh menggantikan tugas piket, dia pesuruh yang bagus. Hinata nggak pernah melalaikan tugas yang dikasih ke dia. Hinata selalu mengganti bunga di kelasnya setiap hari. Cewe aneh yang pernah berpacaran denganku itu Hinata! HINATAAA!''

Air mataku hampir tumpah. Aku melihatnya sudah ditangkap Pak Ebisu, tapi dia tetap berteriak. ''Hinata, kumohon keluarlah!''

Aku menutup mulutku, menahan suara tangisku, menahan keinginanku untuk beralih dari tekadku. Tapi segera teralihkan begitu dia bilang, ''Kalau kamu tidak keluar juga, akan kubeberkan tiga ukuran tubuhmu!''

Panik, aku langsung berlari ke bawah. Jangan-jangan dia juga tahu tiga ukuran tubuhku. Masa laluku saja dia tahu, apalagi yang itu. Bisa kudengar suara Pak Ebisu yang mengomelinya karena tidak ada etika atau apalah namanya.

''Hinata! Cepat keluar!''

Aku berlari semakin kencang. Anak tangga yang biasa kutelusuri satu-persatu kini kulongkap dua-dua, kemudian menjadi tiga-tiga. Yang penting, aku bisa segera sampai ke bawah.

''Hinata!'' Kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu gedung sekolah. Aku bisa melihat ia sudah ditahan Pak Ebisu dan masih berteriak sekuat tenaga meski pengeras suaranya terjatuh. ''Kalau kau masih tidak mau keluar juga, akan kuberitahu seluruh sekolah saat kita pergi dulu kamu memakai celana dalam gambar beruang!''

Dengan sigap aku menutup mulutnya yang berisik itu dengan kedua tanganku. ''Maaf, Pak. Saya pinjam dia sebentar,'' izinku pada guru berkacamata hitam tersebut. Aku membawanya pergi sampai keluar gerbang, jauh dari sekolah. Wajahku panas. Sekarang pasti seluruh sekolah mengira aku masih memakai celana dalam gambar beruang dan menertawakanku.

Setelah kurasa cukup jauh dari sekolah dan tidak ada yang mengikuti kami, aku melepaskan tangannya perlahan. ''Akhirnya kau keluar juga.'' Aku menatap matanya yang agak sendu. Suaranya agak kering karena sejak tadi berteriak.

''Kau ini,'' dan aku baru saja ingin memulai ceramah panjangku. ''Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sadar apa yang kau teriakkan tadi? Darimana kau dapat semua itu? Kenapa sampai berteriak di lapangan segala?'' Andai ada satu orang saja disana, aku tidak akan berani berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Naruto bahkan sampai menutup telinganya. ''Dan satu lagi, AKU NGGAK PAKE CELANA DALAM BERUANG SAAT PERGI DENGANMU, TAHU!''

''Jadi apa?''

''Kelinci.''

Aku baru menyadari kesalahanku saat melihatnya menyengir. Sial, aku kena jebakannya.

Baru sebentar aku berkonsentrasi dalam pikiranku, tiba-tiba lengannya sudah melingkari tubuhku. Tubuh kami saling bersentuhan. ''Aku ingin bertemu,'' katanya lembut, ''Sangat ingin bertemu... denganmu...''

Kenapa? Kenapa ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu?

Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak bisa menjauhkannya dariku. Tangan kanannya ada di kepalaku dan tangan kirinya semakin menarikku dekat dengannya. ''Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?'' Aku bisa mendengar kepedihan di suaranya.

Lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir. Tanpa aba-aba, tanganku mulai mengepal dan memukul-mukul tubuhnya, meminta kebebasan. ''Nggak, aku nggak mau. Lepas...'' Meski badannya berguncang, ia tidak melepaskanku. ''Lepas. Aku nggak mau sama kamu. Lepas.'' Kata-kataku hanya terdengar seperti permintaan anak kecil yang sedang ngambek pada orang tuanya. Meminta sesuatu tanpa arti dengan berurai air mata.

''Aku juga nggak mau.'' Dari suaranya, aku menebak bahwa ia juga menangis. ''Kenapa kamu menjauhi aku? Kenapa kamu berusaha menipuku? Kenapa kamu nggak ngebiarinin aku bahagia sedikit aja?'' Ia melepaskan pelukannya tapi menaruh tangannya di kedua pundakku. ''Hinata, jawab aku.''

Tanganku sibuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Sekarang aku pasti jelek sekali. Tapi dia melihat ke arahku. ''Aku nggak bisa. Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kenapa masih mencariku? Aku nggak punya urusan apa-apa lagi denganmu.''

Naruto menaruh kepalanya di pundak kiriku. ''Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau masih berhubungan denganku. Kita masih pacaran. Pemutusan yang kau lakukan hari itu hanya keputusan sepihak.'' Jadi dia menganggapnya begitu? ''Hei Hinata, kau tahu seperti apa wajahmu saat kau bilang kau hanya memanfaatkanku saat itu?''

Aku terdiam. Seperti apa wajahku? ''Wajahmu seperti ingin menangis dan seolah-olah mengatakan 'Tolong tinggalkan aku'.'' Mataku melebar. Padahal kupikir saat itu aku telah memasang wajah yang tegar dan meyakinkan. Ternyata aku tidak punya bakat akting.

''Hinata, kumohon, hentikan semua kejar-kejaran ini. Aku sudah cape. Kumohon...''

Aku menggelengkan kepala, air mata tetap keluar. ''Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa.'' Naruto menatapku heran. ''Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak pantas. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam kegelapan, menjadikanmu sama denganku. Aku telah berbuat jahat padamu. Aku tidak mau melukaimu, aku tidak mau kau menderita lagi. Aku tidak bisa memberimu cahaya.''

''Apa maksudmu? Aku manusia, kau manusia. Kita ini sama, spesies kita sama. Apa yang membedakan kita?'' Tangisanku berhenti sejenak. Hah? ''Aku juga tidak mengerti tentang kegelapan atau cahaya. Kalau hanya cahaya, di siang hari ada matahari, saat malam ada bulan atau bintang. Atau, kalau kau butuh lampu, aku bisa memberikannya padamu.''

Dia ini... ''Naruto bego.''

''Apaan sih?''

Ia memelukku lagi, kemudian mengecup jalur air mataku dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundakku. ''Jangan berpikir sesuatu yang sulit. Kita tidak hidup di dunia fantasi dimana cahaya selalu bertarung dengan kegelapan. Kita ini cuma anak SMA biasa.''

Bisa kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam diriku. Kata-katanya yang sederhana, kehangatan tubuhnya, pemikirannya… membuatku ingin kembali menangis… Kali ini aku membalas pelukannya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Ada hal aneh dalam dirinya yang membuatku berbuat demikian. ''Naruto payah, nggak punya impian.''

''Berisik,'' katanya. ''Udahan dong nangisnya.''

''Kamu sendiri juga nangis.'' Aku menghapus sedikit air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

''Aku terharu, tahu.''

Kami berpelukan sambil tertawa dan menangis. Hal yang tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Rasanya semua masalah yang kupikirkan menghilang begitu saja hanya dengan pemikirannya yang simpel dan naif. Aku jadi merasa bodoh bila mengingat hari-hariku kemarin. Segala sesuatu yang kurasakan sampai tadi entah kenapa menjadi ringan.

Naruto yang sekarang agak berbeda dengan Naruto yang kuperhatikan selama ini. Ia tidak kosong seperti yang dulu. Sedikit demi sedikit, meski aku tidak terlalu yakin, sepertinya sifat aslinya akan keluar. Tapi baik Naruto yang dulu maupun sekarang atau yang akan datang nanti, memiliki sesuatu yang selalu memikatku entah dari kejauhan atau dari dekat.

Kalau diperbolehkan…

''Hei, kita jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh menangis seperti ini.''

Kalau diperbolehkan… aku ingin selalu berada sedekat ini dengannya…

Memperhatikan dan memahaminya…

''Setidaknya kita terlihat bodoh bersama.''

Setelah ini kami pasti bisa membuka pintu atap saat istirahat dan makan bekal disana bertiga, bersama cowo nanas. Setelah itu kami akan berbaring di lantai yang keras dan tidur sambil memandangi awan-awan yang ada di atas langit dan menikmati hembusan angin yang melewati hati kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Know You-**

**The End**

**.:7 Januari 2012:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Pertama-tama kasih saya ngucapin selamat tahun baru (meski telat) Lalu karena satu dan lain hal, update-nya lama. Faktor terbesarnya karena saya nggak ingin cerita ini mencapai ending, jadi saya lama-lamain updatenya. Meski akhirnya harus tamat juga, hiks… (sebenernya karena pergi liburan)

Di chapter 9 ini saya rasa semuanya beres dan nggak ada misteri yang mengganjal lagi, dan dengan itu cerita ini berakhir. Selamat tinggal Naruto yang keren *melambaikan tangan sambil nangis*

**Naruto:** Aku masih di sini, kok.

Kalau ada yang nggak sreg sama kelakuan Naruto di chapter ini (karena nggak jelas dia masih jadi zombie atau udah balik ke Naruto yang suka nyengir) hal itu disengaja karena saya suka akhir yang agak heboh. Suka deh pas dia lagi teriak-teriak, hahahaha…

Terutama penyangkalan kata-kata Naruto yang bisa mengubah pikiran Hinata dengan cepat. Saya mencoba memikirkan kata-kata sederhana yang akan dipakai oleh Naruto asli dengan kapasitas otaknya yang rata-rata *jdukk* Tapi itulah Naruto asli yang ada di pikiran saya. _Orang yang bisa mempengaruhi orang lain hanya dengan perilaku yang sederhana._ Dia mengubah Gaara, dia memotivasi Hinata, dia menyadarkan Neji, dia bahkan mengubah hati orang-orang yang membencinya jadi berbalik mendukungnya dengan jalannya sendiri. Yaah, _that's my Naruto_.

Karena itu saya cukup senang dengan hasil pembuatan cerita ini. Banyak potongan kata-kata dan event-event yang ingin saya pakai sejak dulu. Sebagian besar terangkum di cerita ini.

Dan tidak lupa yang sangat penting, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Baik yang membaca, mereview, nge-fav, meng-alert, dan memberikan saran, komentar serta perhatian kalian semua. Saya, Naruto, Hinata dan Shikamaru juga mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari kalian (terutama simpati buat Naruto yang frustasinya nggak ketolongan) Terima kasih banyak.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya baru sadar, ini cerita multi-chapt terbanyak saya yang abis. Satu lagi masih nggak jelas statusnya. Yaaah, yang penting dijalani dengan happy deh, hahahaha…

Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

Salam,

**NaruNarurin**


End file.
